Kill the Lights
by Handheld Pornography
Summary: If wearing a dress was all it took... PrussiaxCanada
1. First Attraction

It just wasn't his night. It obviously wasn't. Why the hell were the nations having a ball anyways? Just so all those lovey-dovey, "I hate you, but really don't", countries could (flirt) fight. It made him sick. It made him sick to think that anyone would rather be in love than to try and become a stronger nation than they already were. When he was still alive and throbbing for glory all he cared about was fighting and making himself bigger (and secretly be lonely). Now he had to be sick to see all these countries that tried for nothing making stupid faces at each other. It made him want to (cry) barf.

All Prussia needed now was someone to... to what, he didn't know. Then he looked around him, seeing a rather gorgeous Italy coming over to him. To make it better there was no Germany around. For some reason for the ball Italy decided to wear a dress. It was rather pretty on him too... or to Prussia it was sexy as hell.

Italy pouted and sat down in a nearby chair. He put his foot up on his oppostie leg and rubbed at it, "oww, I don't even know why I wore this."

Prussia smiled broadly at that fact, "but Italy, you look so... amazing like that."

He inched closer to the male that was sitting down and knelled beside him, seeing the smile spread over the Italian's face. He obviously enjoyed being flattered and Prussia was sure that Germany had already told him enough that he looked good in that dress. Pshh, Germany didn't deserve someone as stunning as Italy was.

Slowly, he let one of his hands creep up to Italy's bare leg. With him sitting like that he was rather exposed. Very exposed. Prussia could see ruffly panties underneath. His fingers crept up the leg and was groping its way up to the thigh.

That was when Italy paused from rubbing at his ankles and looked over at Prussia for a moment before calling rather loudly, "Doitsu!"

For some reason, Germany had agreed to attend the ball... Hell, he knew why. Italy had pretty much begged him to. He said something about the fact that he would actually wear a dress if he came. That made Germany's mind flutter with fantasies for some reason and so, he'd agreed. He agreed fully and haughtily. He definitely wanted to see his Italy in a dress... He even helped the other pick it out. He'd made sure it was form fitting, but still modest enough to be worn in public... He didn't want too many of the countries to be checking out his poor little Italy. Hell, Prussia surely checked him out enough. It just pissed him off... Germany hated it when he tried to feel _his_ Italy up or something...

While at the ball, he was generally right by Italy's side, but he got distracted at one point and had to go to the bathroom. So, he did just that. He figured Italy would be alright and safe enough to be left alone, even for a few minutes... But boy was he wrong. As soon as Germany exited the bathroom, he saw Prussia approaching Italy. Why the hell was he crouching down like that? Prussia was definitely treading in shallow water... and then, he saw the hand rising up Italy's dress. That did it.

Swiftly, Germany moved over to his brother and grabbed him by the shoulder. He forced him up into a standing position, the expression on his face none too pleasant right now. He was downright pissed. There was no way he was going to continue to allow this good for nothing to stay in his house.

"Vhat zhe hell do ju zhink ju are doing, Prussia?" he called out rather loudly. He then pushed him away some. "I don't vant ju to even set foot in my house again, ju hear me? Ju are no longer velcome zhere, if you can't keep jour hands off of my stuff!" It was obvious he was serious and he was kicking the other out. "And it doesn't look like ju are able to do zhat. So, ju can get zhe hell OUT!"

Sadly, though, there was a late arrival to the ball that had missed Germany's little outburst. Canada strode up the steps, a bright red dress clinging daintily to his hips. His eyes were downcast since he was sure he wouldn't even be noticed... Even wearing something like this. His dress was sleeveless and he was wearing crimson gloves that went past his elbows. He was also wearing fishnet stockings that came up to his mid thigh. The dress he was wearing was a little on the shorter side as it poofed out when it reached his hips. The back of it went down and stopped at his ankles though, almost teasing to trail the floor as he walked.

Looking up, he noticed that he was, like normal, the last to arrive. He was sure no one missed him or anything of the sort. He even had to wear something like this to even think about getting any attention. He wished someone would notice him, but he was sure it wouldn't happen. Kumajiro had conned him into wearing this, telling him he'd get some attention... He doubted he would... And so far, his doubts weren't in vain.

...

Right when Italy screamed out for Germany, he should have known to get away from him. Stupid Italy, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? He was supposed to be his friend. There was nothing wrong with feeling your friends up! Prussia frowned up at him and then out of nowhere found himself being lifted up by Germany.

This was actually rather scary. The Prussian was afraid for a moment there that he was going to get beaten up like Germany tended to do. Such an abusive younger brother, he really was. Not to mention, did Germany just consider Italy his stuff. His _stuff_. Shouldn't the Italian be offended by that? Shouldn't that right there be a good enough reason for Italy to like the older brother more? Dammit Germany! That fuck! Kicking him out over something so stupid! If anyone should have been kicked out it could have been that know-it-all aristocrat... not him. He jerked himself away from Germany was a growl. "Fuck you."

Dammit, if he didn't help Germany enough before. He couldn't just kick him out. They both made up _Germany_. They were two in one! Whatever. If he was going to be kicked out then why couldn't he have his own country back instead of sharing it with that bastard?

It was over though. He didn't want to fight no more. Everyone was staring at them anyways. He grumbled to himself and stomped away from the asshole brother of his and that idiotic lover that they apparently just had a fight over.

Prussia found himself sulking in the corner no less, lonely as ever. He just wanted attention. He just wanted someone to appreciate him and for some god awful reason he never had anyone appreciate what he was and what he could have been. While sitting there, his eyes scanned over all the people who were not as lonely as he was and then his eyes went up to the attractive blond in the dress. Though this blond was one he had seen before and knew it was not a female.

...

It appeared that something had happened between Germany, Italy, and Prussia. Canada's curious eyes were looking over at the trio, wondering what it could have been. As he noticed that the Prussian was stomping away rather angrily, Canada figured it was none too good of an occurrence. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He'd missed it and he probably wouldn't find out what had happened anyway.

Making his way over to one of the walls, he carefully sat down on a bench. He smoothed his dress over his rear to make sure he didn't mess it up. He then crossed one leg over the other and just sat there, wondering why he'd even come if there wasn't going to be anyone here that would notice him... There had actually been a few eyes in his direction, but they obviously hadn't even noticed him... So much for hoping to gain some attention while wearing this dress.

There wasn't any possible way that he resembled America tonight. America was so tall and broad... Not to mention, there was no way he would even wear a dress... So, perhaps when he didn't resemble America then no one would even look at him. He didn't like that thought and it made him wish he'd brought Kumajiro... Even though the little bear couldn't remember his name either, at least he would talk to him... The little bear always did make him feel better, after the pain of him asking him who he was every time he wanted a chat.

Leaning down some, Canada pressed his elbow into his knee and leaned onto his hand. His eyes gazed about the place, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. If he just got up and left with only having been here for a few minutes, Kumajiro was sure to laugh at him when he got home. It had almost gotten to that point, but then he noticed some fierce, piercing red eyes gazing at him... They were looking at him, right? He straightened his back some and his face gained some color. They really were looking at him... Of course, Prussia had been one of the few that actually knew who he was... And it was Prussia that was looking over at him.

That had to have happened in front of everyone too. Everyone was sure to think Prussia was so perverted dick now. Now no one was going to want him around. It did seem that perhaps Canada hadn't seen it at all... at least he thought that's what the kids name was. He was pretty sure anyways. Of course, he never really talked to him much so he was only going by a good guess.

Speaking of Canada, he didn't look to bad in a dress either. It seemed that he was just as lonely as Prussia had found himself. Though he seriously doubted Canada was lonely for other reasons than he was. At least people acknowledged Prussia's presence, but then again he was just so damn obnoxious to not notice. He just had the habit of annoying people beyond belief and causing them to run away or something. Those stupid people just didn't realize how awesome he was.

Those eyes were on him though. Canada obviously noticed him sitting alone too. All Prussia could hope was that he didn't realize what had happened with Italy and Germany. He stood up and walked his way over to the blond that happened to attract his attention very much. Prussia was actually glad to find he was the only one that Canada attracted too. "And what are you doing here all alone?" He didn't even have that pet of his, which actually made Prussia happy since he didn't want the annoyance.

As he looked over at Prussia, Canada couldn't help but wish he would come over and talk to him or something... He was so lonely and he felt like he was 'dressed up with nowhere to go' for some reason. He just wanted at least someone to notice him, even if it was someone like Prussia. He noticed the looks the rest of the countries were giving him, but not all of them were bad. Honestly, some of them were looks of pity... And France looked rather amused with his life as well. What in the world could have happened?

Then, as his eyes looked back towards Prussia, he noticed that the other had actually gotten up. He wasn't sitting in the same spot. where the hell did he go? Then his eyes were frantically searching for the albino male, wondering if he'd just left. Had that been the case, Canada was just going to leave himself. Prussia was the only one that ever remembered his name... But then, his wish was answered. He realized the other was walking in his direction, gaze intent on none other than Canada.

Swallowing the dryness in his throat his his large, shy eyes gaze up at the other's bright red ones. "N... No one ever notices me... W-Why wouldn't I be a-alone?" he stammered out.

He wasn't sure what to say in response to that, and it was the only thing he could think of to be a proper answer. He slowly brought his hand up and pushed his bangs out of his face lightly. He couldn't help that he was rather embarrassed to have someone talking to him and noticing him while he was actually wearing a dress... He wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him in the least.

"But you are all dressed up and looks so... nice in that outfit of yours." Prussia didn't want to seem like a complete pervert again around someone else. Obviously it didn't attract little Italian boys so why would it attract anyone else? Perhaps Canada was different. Like the blond had said, he was alone... did that make him desperate to not be alone too? Of course, that did mean that Prussia was pretty damn desperate to not be alone as well? He was actually.. very. He wanted some company so desperately bad and Canada seemed like a nice candidate for that.

Prussia tried to put on his kindest smile for the other country. He was sure that Canada needed the comfort. Heck, who wouldn't. Being all alone, but not having the peace of mind with being alone either. Prussia had the habit of making himself believe that he was okay with being alone, but he noticed Canada trying so hard.

"Here," he held his hand out with a smirk across his lips. "Why don't we dance?" He was never that good at dancing, but he knew how at least and he wanted to try and make Canada feel better. Perhaps dancing would make the other feel more important that someone actually asked.

When the other complimented Canada's outfit, his face burned a color that almost matched his dress perfectly. He was embarrassed by what the other said, but he also did appreciate it... He mumbled a soft thank you, his eyes going down towards the floor. He wasn't sure why he felt this way about someone finally talking to him, but he knew he couldn't help the fact that he felt so embarrassed and actually rather ridiculous to be sitting there in a dress, alone, in the corner, with his legs crossed.

It seemed that Prussia had noticed him... And he'd noticed him from all the way across the room... So, that was good wasn't it? That had to be a good sign... He liked that thought and it actually made him crack a rather shy and embarrassed smile up at the other. He was feeling a little better about his decisions already, thanks to Prussia.

The hand being offered was actually rather odd to him... He couldn't believe someone would actually want to dance with him. He slowly brought his gloved hand up and grabbed the others. He stood when their hands were together and he just nodded his head. He would very much enjoy dancing with the other... He did seem to be the only one that ever didn't see straight through him. He figured, why not?

"Thank you for noticing me," he whispered out as he looked up at the other.

Rather this was an attempt to get laid or because Prussia really was lonely, it was debated. Anyone else who would have noticed the two of them would have considered it to be the first one, but no one really knew Prussia very well. Really, Prussia was a very lonely person. He couldn't help that... though he tried so hard... so, so hard to make himself believe he wasn't lonely. He didn't need simple affection. That was all a lie though...

Sometimes he would admit it to himself, but that just resulted in him having another crying fit and he was not about to do that in front of everyone. Honestly, if Canada wouldn't have walked through those doors and accepted his offer, he would have been crying. He would have hid somewhere and cried like a baby. That was just how he was.

When the Canadian took his hand, he tugged him lightly away from the wall and to where everyone else was dancing. He kept a hold on Canada's hand and let the other one rest on his hip. "You're very welcome. How could I not? So beautiful for a boy." Heck, he was even prettier than Italy.

There was a lot Canada wished he knew about the other... He didn't know anything about him, but then again he didn't know a damn thing about any of the other countries either, save for a few odd things he came to know about America during his time. He wasn't sure why the American sometimes came crying to him.. Even when he didn't remember his name! How could you expect someone to help you when you don't even remember who they are?

It definitely made him feel better to actually have someone paying him some mind though. He was very happy to be escorted out onto the dance floor with the other. There were a few other countries dancing together, of course... But there really weren't that many that seemed to be dancing properly... He found that to be odd and he felt lucky to be one of the few that actually had someone to dance with... Even if just for a single dance.

"Th... Thank you so much, Prussia," Canada whispered, his gaze going off to the side out of sheer embarrassment. He bit his lip when he felt the other's hand against his hip. He lightly brought his shaky hand up to rest on Prussia's shoulder. He'd never really danced with anyone before, but it did seem that Prussia was going to be the one to lead... It made sense, seeing as how Canada was the one in the dress and heels. It was the male that lead, and Prussia was much more manly than him... Even in a normal setting.

Though, his eyes finally looked back up at Prussia and he couldn't help it. Not only did he feel like he needed to compliment the other since he'd done that for him... There was also the fact that he wanted to. He really found the other to be appealing, for some reason or another. "You look really handsome today as well..." That admittance caused his face to flush shades of pink once more, but he couldn't help it.

It was obvious to Prussia that Canada wasn't used to such compliments and also the fact that he probably was embarrassed just because he was in a dress. Prussia much appreciated the thing though. For some reason he liked his men in dresses. That must have been his thing for Italy... Canada was so different though. Prussia admitted he liked the Italian because he was so lively and so honest, but Canada seemed to have his perks too.

"You're welcome," he purred as he lead them the best he could. He figured he was doing good enough to be dancing the way he was. He didn't get to dance right a lot, but living with the freaks Austria and Germany... he knew how just because of them.

Then the compliment was heard and he smiled wide, "Thank you... I tried," he did usually wear a suit when it was for a nice thing, just not a tux. This was a little different for him. He didn't realize that it would attract Canada though... of course he did want to attract someone since he was so awesome. Then again, being Prussia- he surely wouldn't have to try very hard to attract someone, would he?

"It's obvious..." Canada whispered out when the other said he tried. His face heated up and all he could hope was that the other hadn't heard what he'd said. Sometimes his brain to mouth filter didn't work and this was definitely one of those times. Prussia wasn't supposed to hear him say that, but Canada figured it wasn't any worse than him saying the other looked handsome... There was nothing wrong with what he had to say to/about the other.

Of course Prussia tried... And it definitely showed. It had Canada more than happy to be dancing with him... He enjoyed the thought of dancing with someone to attractive, much less the thought of dancing with someone at all... But the fact that he did find Prussia to be very appealing only made things better in the end. The only thing better than dancing with someone was dancing with someone you liked... And Canada liked Prussia. It was probably obvious by how he was looking at him from time to time.

"Were you planning on being around a little longer or did Cinderella have to leave before something happened? That bear of yours isn't going to come after me is he?"

Looking up at him with curious eyes when he spoke again, Canada was rather embarrassed when the other referred to him as Cinderella... That made him feel like he was rather plain on any other given day and that the other was more interested in him this time because of the dress he was wearing... That wasn't a very good feeling, but he was going to have to get over it. At least the other was noticing him.

"W-well... If you're going to stay here then... I su-suppose I could stay for a while... I just didn't want to stay here without anyone paying me any mind... It does seem ra-rather pointless to stay in a place where no one even notices you..." he said with a gentle shrug to his shoulders as his grip on the other's hand tightened a little. He was also very glad that the other had taken notice of him, even if it wasn't really for a reason he was too fond of. Perhaps he was wrong though... Maybe the other didn't just notice him for the dress. Sighing silently, he wasn't sure who he was kidding. Of course it was the dress.

Honestly, dress or not Prussia notices Canada when he's around. Though this time he did have an eye because it was red and bright and looked so down right beautiful. Was that the wrong word for a male? There was no other word to describe Canada in that outfit though... none.

The whispered words of Canada said were very much heard and it made Prussia raise and eyebrow at him, but he didn't repeat what he was thinking. He really wasn't sure it if was supposed to be an insult or not. So instead he let it slide and smiled at him as he kept his hold on the other male. He seemed awfully sad and Prussia didn't like that fact. How would it feel to actually want people around and not get it? And not just that, but to let everyone know he wanted to be around.

"Of course, I'm going to stay here... It's not like I have anywhere else to go," which was very much true. What Canada said hit pretty close since Germany kicked him out for apparently being such a creepier. "I know how that feels. Though it's not that I'm not noticed... they just fail to see how awesome I am." That's what Prussia had to keep tell himself. If Italy would have seen how awesome he was and how much sweeter he could have been than Germany... Prussia wouldn't be unhappy right now. Then again... Canada would have gone on being unhappy too because he wouldn't have met Prussia. Perhaps they needed each other's friendship.

It was obvious that Canada enjoyed when the male before him stated he didn't have anywhere else to go. It didn't hit him that he was being serious, he just took it as more along the lines of _I don't have anything else to do_, instead of literally... A place to go. He wanted the other to stay and it was probably obvious now, since when he mentioned that, Canada closed some of the space between them. They weren't exactly pressed against each other or anything, but Canada figured he would enjoy that type of position... For more than one reason.

A laugh was elicited, though, when he said that no one could notice how awesome he was. Canada really did find that amusing and confidence made the male even more attractive for some reason. Confidence was definitely appealing and Prussia seemed to be brimming with it at times. Canada had noticed that... But hadn't really paid it any mind until this time around. He thought the other was pretty awesome, but he wouldn't dare say that... Lest he feed the other's ego a little too much with too many compliments.

Pulling Canada closer against him, he smiled wider at the thought. He even smelled pretty good too. It was very nice indeed. How was Prussia going to leave and not stop thinking about Canada that night? "In fact... I don't really think I have anywhere to go after this... not a home."

Everything appeared to be going so very smoothly right now... Canada very much enjoyed it. The music was gentle and so was Prussia's hold on him. He liked the dance they were sharing very much and by the way Prussia was hinting and kept eying him, he was sure the other would want to share more than just one dance with him. That thought made Canada rather excited and put him in a much, much better mood than he was before. He liked the thought of dancing with Prussia... Hell, he just liked the thought of being around Prussia at all.

A blush covered his cheeks again when he was pulled closer not too long after he willingly moved himself closer to begin with. He closed the rest of the space between them, his hand shifting to the other's back instead of his shoulder and he rested his head on Prussia's chest. His eyes widened some when the other said he didn't think he had a home when this was over. His eyes slowly looked up at the other and it appeared he was serious. "Y... You could come home with m-m-me..." For some reason that thought made him a little more nervous, but he meant it. He did want the other to come home with him if he didn't have anywhere to go.

For some reason he knew that Canada would feel bad for him if he said that. Canada seemed to care about little things like that and it made Prussia smile warmly. The thought that the Canadian would be so kind to do that for some reason made him very happy to know that the other could be so caring. It made Prussia want to hold on to him tighter. Though he didn't really. They were already pretty close and Prussia liked how close Canada was now, with his arm around him and laying his head on his chest.

These things were not going to get to Prussia's head... he didn't really want them too. He felt to warm in this moment and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Part of him really wanted to just let that go though. All this time Prussia had been trying rather hard to cover himself up because he was hurt one time by that stupid female and now he found it rather hard to let himself like anyone else... the only exception before had been Italy because he was so pure... though Canada had a lot of those traits too. Canada also had something in him that helped him stand up for himself too... meaning Canada wouldn't be afraid to start a war or anything if it came down to it. The other would obviously have to have some courage in him for that.

"Really? You mean that offer?" he asked wondering if it was really true. He couldn't turn it down. It would have been a very nice thing... he would have a warm bed (or couch, or whatever) and a shower, and food. He hoped Canada could cook some good food for him. The thought made his mouth water. The thought of being so close to Canada made his mouth water too though...

Slowly, he let his hand on Canada's hip squeeze it lightly as they danced. He did have the habit of being a little grabby, but it was nothing harmful in that. It wasn't like he was touching Canada in inappropriate spots. Though his hip was so close to many spots that Prussia would like to be touching and he let his fingers dip down just a little below Canada's hip bone, but not to close to were there were actual private parts.

One of the flaws in Canada's personality was that he trusted people too blindly... He helped people too much. He just wasn't a very good judge of character because he wanted to see the good in absolutely everyone, even if there wasn't any. He would find even just a tiny sliver of good in a person and he would cling to, being practically blind to everything else that was going on around it. He just wanted people to like him and so, in turn, he wanted to like everyone for what they had to offer him. He just had pretty blind judgement and didn't let the bad infect the good for some reason or another...

Why would Canada offer the other something and not really mean it? He was honestly surprised that Prussia asked him if he really meant his offer... Of course he did. He liked Prussia and he didn't want him to have nowhere to stay, even if just for a single night. He would let the male stay in his home... Even if it meant giving up his bed for the other. He didn't have a guest room... But he did have a couch. He could let Prussia sleep in his bed and sleep on the couch instead... Or something like that. That offer didn't sound too bad in reality, did it? Canada wouldn't mind...

"Of course I mean that offer... I don't want you to have to stay somewhere creepy or anything..." he said with a nod. He then leaned his head back onto the other's chest. He closed his eyes since he had nothing to worry about while dancing. The other was lead and he didn't have to worry about running into anything. He just had to place his feet where the other lead him. It was easy and it was relaxing to say the least.

Though, when he felt the small squeeze, his face got hot. He couldn't help his shy reactions. That was just such an odd feeling. His eyes shot open when he felt the hand roaming though. Why didn't he protest? Even though the other wasn't moving his hand to anywhere but his thigh, it was still a little odd... But for some reason, he liked it. He soon felt his eyes closing once more. He was relaxed again and the hand just made his thoughts drift to something that really shouldn't be on his mind. As his face burned a light shade of pink, he wished the front of his dress wasn't quite so short.

Somewhere creepy...? Canada must have been looking at the very awful situation and turning it even more awful. Prussia didn't even think about what awful things could be happening where he could be staying... unless that was if he fought against his own army and tried to kill Germany... then that would be him living in an awful situation, that fuck...

"I'm glad you don't want me living under a bridge then," he smiled as he replied to the blond. He was rather sweet and Prussia liked that. He liked being around someone that didn't try to make him go off somewhere to be alone. Canada seemed really happy to have him around too at this moment in time.

Turning his head to where he felt a cool breeze. It seemed that there was at least a nice little bridge like area connecting two buildings. It was a sitting area, but it didn't seem a lot of people were out there. He wondered if he could get Canada to go out there, for just a bit of privacy. He didn't really want to let Canada know that was the idea though.

When the song stopped the Prussia decided it was time for a break. He pulled away from Canada slightly, but kept a hold of his hand. "It's actually rather loud in here... I can here those drunken idiots America and England from over here... how about we go get some fresh air?" He suggested as he tilted his head towards the sitting area outside.

Of course he didn't want Prussia to have to stay under a bridge. Even the thought rather horrified him. He didn't want to have the other fall victim to such circumstance! Canada wouldn't bear the thought of anyone, much less Prussia, having to live under a bridge or something. He still didn't know what was going on with him, Germany, and Italy... But if must not be too good since he apparently didn't have anywhere to stay tonight. Had Germany kicked him out due to something? That made Canada really sad. He would definitely allow the other to stay with him. He didn't want him to have to stay anywhere uncomfortable or anything of the sort. That wasn't right to him.

Biting his lip when it seemed the song was close to ending, Canada gazed up at the other for a brief, hopefully undetected moment. He didn't want Prussia to catch him staring at him, but he had to take at least one last look at the other before the song ended... He really didn't want it to, but he knew all good, perfect seeming things had to end at least. He hated that thought, but it was a sad fact of life that you had to deal with sometimes... But then again, Canada was one to reject the truth and only think about something he actually wanted to hear. He liked to deny reality and substitute his own at times... Which was something he'd learned to do when he realized how very lonely he was. No one ever noticed him, so he had to do _something_... Didn't he? Or he might just go insane.

Pulling back from Prussia a little, he looked up at him, but then noticed he seemed rather interested in something. He followed the other's gaze just in time to hear him speak. His eyes traveled over the quaint little area between this building and the next that had a lot of pretty objects for decoration. Jeeze, America surely knew where a good place to hold a shindig such as this was... This place was actually rather stunning on the inside as well as the out. Canada enjoyed the way it looked and so far, he enjoyed what was happening within it as well. He was very glad to be spending his time with Prussia... The only country that ever really seemed to notice him all of the time.

"That sounds good," he said, adding a nod of his head for agreement. He would like to get out of here as well, for a little while. The thought of seeing all of these other countries acting the way they were wasn't really too appealing to Canada. Most of them did seem to be drunk... But there were a select few that steered clear of the alcohol... Himself being one of them. Though, he was surprised that Prussia wasn't drinking. He was usually one to drink wasn't he? Canada figured it best not to dwell on that though and shrugged his slim shoulders absent mindedly. He then turned his attention back to the nice area outside. He was still tightly holding Prussia's hand as he began the short walk to that area.

Being close to Canada was very nice and Prussia much liked it, though he did have other plans too. He wanted little Canada to a more private area. He wasn't really going to try to do much in this place or yet... but he did want to have some kind of time with him. He was rather glad to have seen the spot off in the distance where they could sit down and it be shady in the already dark atmosphere. It did make Prussia more happy to hear Canada agree to go outside with him. Fresh air would be very much appreciated too. Prussia never got to let off the steam he was feeling from his brother and that little retard of his.

Despite his pleasant time with Canada, dancing wasn't helping him get rid of the pent-up anger he had. It actually saddened him a bit that he would have to be so angry about something like that all the time. Sometimes people were infuriating to him and he didn't like it. Then when there was innocent little Canada's, he had to try his best not to seem angry and scare them away. Prussia did not want Canada to be scared away.

Holding onto Canada's hand as he decided to go on ahead outside, he wanted to lead the other to where he was thinking about being in the first place. It was well secluded enough even though they could see what was going on around them. He sat down on a bench that was in the shady area and motioned for Canada to sit down next to him. It was just to tempting to not have them this close anyways. The bench was a tad bit small, but not enough to cause them to be uncomfortably close together.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked as he looked up to see the other male before he had the chance to sit down. He didn't really want Canada to think that he brought him over there to do some ungodly thing to him without asking permission first. Of course, that's not what he meant... but Canada did seem a little clueless at times so there was no telling what was going through the blond's head at all.

For some reason, Canada was definitely wondering what was going on in Prussia's head right now. He seemed to have a lot on his plate right now for some reason... Something happened between him and Germany and now he had nowhere to stay besides with Canada... Canada didn't mind that in the least bit though, because he was quite fond of the other creature that was leading him outside. So, it wasn't like it was a bad thing that he had to house the other. He was hoping he would enjoy having the other around... But something told him he really would. Hell, he would enjoy having anyone around though... That was the sad truth. He even enjoyed having that stupid bear around that never remembered that he was the one that fed it... It was a sad truth to behold, but it was his truth at that.

It was definitely a much better feeling to be outside rather than inside of that rather cramped space with so many countries. Canada was enjoying the lungful of fresh air he was able to indulge in as soon as the door was opened. A smile lit up his face as his eyes were cast upwards, enjoying the way the stars looked right now. He was glad Prussia had suggested this. He was enjoying it thoroughly already... And it was quite obvious as his heels clicked on the cement sidewalk rather quickly, following after the other. He was just so happy from their dances as well. He was definitely in high spirits right now. He hadn't been this happy in quite some time as it was.

Eying the bench that Prussia chose, Canada couldn't help but blush some. It just seemed so private and intimate... He wasn't sure how to react about that, but he knew he did want to be closer to Prussia. He hadn't really complained about the hand that was touching somewhere rather intimate before, so why should he say anything about this equally as intimate situation? He really couldn't think of anything he could say, so he opted to keep his mouth shut as his frantic heel clicks stopped. He was just looking at the bench for some reason, his steps having slowed down rather drastically as he shyly made his way over to the bench. For some reason he felt rather exposed to the other, since his dress was so damned short. Kumajiro would have to pick out such a skimpy dress wouldn't he?

"Of course. It's so nice out. Anywhere would be fine," he finally said as he smoothed the back of his dress down and sat on the bench next to Prussia. He soon grabbed the other's hand again, liking the feeling of their hands together while he was led out here... Why not continue to have that nice feeling? He just hoped Prussia wouldn't mind... He thought the other liked him and so that was another thing that helped his decision on taking the other's hands and lacing their fingers together

As Canada stood in front of Prussia, his red eyes followed down the length of his body. The other was so good looking in that dress and Prussia felt his mouth going dry as he looked him over. Then when Canada went to sit down and the way he moved his dress so that he could sit down straight... for some reason that was even attractive and it made Prussia want to touch him so bad. He had to contain himself though. He couldn't show that he was just a down right horny pervert. Honestly though... Prussia was too old to be a freaking virgin...

The blond taking his hand was the biggest shock though. He didn't expect the other to show any kind of affection at all and this was so bold for his shy little self. Prussia allowed this though, holding onto Canada's hand as well for a while at least. There were other things he much rather be doing with the hand that Canada was holding... after all it was the one that was closest to him.

In a short time, he moved his hand away from Canada's and wrapped around the other's back and pulling him closer. The chill in the wind gave him a good enough reason at least. Though Prussia did let his hand go a little further down and rested on Canada's hip on the opposite side, squeezing him gently.

"It's sad that I'm going to be staying with you and I know so very little..."


	2. Second Glance

It was odd to feel Prussia's eyes on him just before he sat down though... It made him even more embarrassed about all of this. He couldn't believe he was actually going to allow someone he actually had feelings for stay with him. Well, he wasn't sure if it was feelings or anything, he just knew he was really happy that the other noticed him and everything. He liked that he was getting some attention... He was downright starved for it, so it made him want to cling to the country that was finally giving him some attention... That was probably one of the main reasons he actually stayed out here, sadly. He wasn't sure how it felt to like someone as it was, so he couldn't vouch for his own feelings much less someone else's...

Though, he was so very happy that Prussia allowed him to hold his hand like that. It was a comforting feeling and he enjoyed it a lot... So, of course he'd be happy that the other would allow it. Though, it only made him all the more odd feeling about this. He couldn't control how shy and nervous he was, especially around other countries... That was probably why no one noticed him or even saw him. He was so quiet and shy. He didn't put himself in the middle of any situations as it was... So, why should they take notice to someone as insignificant as him?

Watching as the hand was pulled away from him, his eyes went up to Prussia's. He let out a soft squeak when the other began to pull him closer though and he felt rather intimidated by this country as his wide eyes stared up at the much more confident red ones looking down on him. He swallowed the dryness in his throat and he slowly crossed his legs, feeling really exposed in this dress again. That gesture made him feel less exposed at least. He just felt the need to cross his legs while wearing this dress... He knew how revealing one that was this short could be... And of course his little friend would have to pick out a rather skimpy one. What, did he want Canada to get laid or some shit?

"Th... Then perhaps you should try to learn more..." he whispered softly, not sure how to react to the suddenly closeness. He bit down on his lower lip again, his skin crawling some from the feeling of the other touching that same spot. His arm was wrapped so securely around him... It seemed almost possessive... And yet, slightly protective as well... Or perhaps Canada was over analyzing it, but the gesture seemed rather intimate regardless his thoughts.

"Perhaps I should..." Prussia replied with a smirk spreading over his lips. Though he couldn't really think of how to start them off with just trying to learn about each other... especially with the fact that all he could think about was being really close to this little Canadian. He was just so cute, so adorable... Prussia's eyes followed down the length of those legs that actually looked very good for male. Not even hairy either. It made Prussia wonder if Canada actually shaved to wear that dress that day. It was odd to think about, but he wanted to reach out and touch them and see how they felt. Smooth or not... he just had to find out.

Bending down just slightly, he let the hand (that wasn't on Canada's hip) brush along the knee very slowly. There was so much exposed in this dress and at least, unlike Italy, he knew how to cover himself up from being seen under his dress. There were so many modest things about this little Canadian and he liked that. Modesty made it even more fun to touch... there was nothing like the innocence of being afraid to show someone what you got. Why didn't Prussia ever realize before that it was extremely sexy for him to have someone like that? Now he wanted it... he wanted the innocence. He wanted to take it and devour the poor little country.

The skin felt good, rather Canada shaved or not. He could have been just naturally like this... it didn't matter one bit what was going on with these legs. Nothing mattered about them except for the fact that Prussia liked feeling on them and that they were very nice to the touch. Of course, taking it slow, he just let his fingers caress over the knee and only about an inch below. Never above... he didn't want to scare his little Canada now.

It was a little difficult to search for something to say while doing this. He did want to break the silence that almost feel between them. That couldn't happen, it would just probably freak Canada out too much. Then he remembered something as he looked down those smooth, pale legs (if they were even considered pale when looking at himself), the heels... how could they not be painful to Canada if they were to Italy, whom he was sure had worn them several times before.

"Don't your feet and ankles hurt?" he asked softly, hoping that Canada wasn't in to much pain.

Though, those eyes on him only made the fact that he felt exposed worse. He knew there was plenty to see when it came to his legs... His eyes went down to his own legs for a moment, wishing he could know what the other was thinking about him right now. It had to be good if he was still holding Canada so close to his body... That was a good sign, wasn't it? Canada surely hoped so as he stopped looking at his own legs and glanced back over to Prussia, taking his time on allowing his eyes to go back up to this other country's face. He, for some reason, felt the need to check the other out as well. He really did look good in that suit... But there really wasn't much to look at sadly... Canada was much more bare that the other was due to this dress... Hell, it didn't even have sleeves to it. His shoulders were completely bare.

Breath hitching when he noticed Prussia's other hand moving, his eyes followed it without moving his head too much. He didn't want the other to know that he felt so paranoid just about that one hand... But then again, he was anticipating to know where it touched. He bit down on his lip and closed his eyes when he felt the fingers brush against his knee though. It caused light sensations to crawl up his nerve endings and dance along the ridges of his spine. He was so confused by how he was acting out here, but... He didn't want to act any differently. Those fingers actually felt rather nice, but he was still afraid of too many touches. Canada was afraid of becoming too intimate with someone... Even someone he liked, such as Prussia.

When he heard the other speak, his eyes actually shot open and his face turned back upwards slightly to listen to what the other said. It caused his face to flush, but it was in the reverse effect than usual. The color drained from it actually. It was kind of embarrassing to have the other ask if his feet hurt... Prussia had obviously never worn heels before. That wouldn't come as a shock to his senses though. The other did seem much more manly than Canada appeared to be... It would be quite amusing to think of the other in heels... Or even in a dress. Though, the idea wasn't too bad to Canada. He was fond of new things being tried as it was...

"Well... Just a little," he admitted, rolling his ankle around in its socket some. He shrugged his shoulders as he folded his hands into his lap. His eyes then went from his ankle back up to Prussia's eyes, wondering why he'd ever asked. It seemed like a rather odd question.

Watching Canada's reactions to him speak was very interesting. It seemed he was so afraid of something and he didn't completely understand what. Perhaps it was his intentions. He could only guess that Canada was afraid of what Prussia was going to do next. His actions were a little on the more intimate side anyways. Canada could at least tell that fact very well and Prussia was starting to think that Canada knew very damn well what he was doing. So why wasn't he stopping him? Prussia could only imagine that Canada wouldn't let things get to far if he was so modest. Though there was always the possibility that Canada was just desperate for attention... desperate for something he really did need and deserved to have. Prussia did very much think that Canada deserved to have so much more attention than he had gotten in the past. He was just to innocent to not have someone realize how much he was worth.

"Just a little...?" Prussia was abnormally quiet when he repeated it. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't really more than just a little at all. Canada could lie so that it wouldn't seem so bad and so Prussia wouldn't worry more. That wasn't a problem though, Prussia wanted it to hurt a little at least and help make it better. So slowly, he moved his hand down the rest of Canada's leg. He was just barely touching the skin, just enough to cause a reaction if Canada was sensitive, but not enough to be called a pervert... because he really wasn't touching him like that. He went about this until his hand reached the ankle Canada had closest to him, the one that was on his crossed leg. He let his fingers rest against it and massaged at it gently, realizing it would hurt if he massaged such a bony area to hard.

Prussia went about this for a moment in the same spot, before he moved his hand over the top of Canada's foot and rubbed at the skin. He didn't want to make the blond disturbed or nervous about the simple action. It was meant to look like he was just wanting to make him feel better. That was what he was trying his best to do. That was all.

Then he moved his hand back away from the foot and back up his leg in the same manner he had let it slide down. He rested it fully on Canada's knee again and let his other hand move from around him and to his chin, turning his face just enough to be aligned with his.

Having Canada this close to his face was something that compelled him to do more. He just wanted a look at first. All he wanted was to see those blue eyes looking at him and now he had it. Though he wanted more than just those eyes looking at him when he saw those lips puffed out slightly from his grip. They looked so delicious. Prussia couldn't help but to lean in and press his lips to Canada's. It was very much a good feeling for him.

Parting his lips slightly when Prussia repeated what he said, but then Canada decided not to speak when the other reached down his leg again. As the fingers ghosted over his leg, his eyes closed softly. His skin felt like it was on fire right now, just from those tiny touches... It was probably because he was so aware of them gliding along his newly found sensitive flesh. He didn't even think his leg could be quite that sensitive, but his thoughts were proved wrong as he sat there, his heart thudding wildly in his chest just from the feeling of those fingers gliding downwards. Now he knew why the other asked that question... He just wanted a reason to touch him... That was sweet, in Canada's mind. Prussia wanted to give a reason the next time he touched him. At least he cared a little... Well, he would like to think that he cared more than a little.

Those gentle touches on his ankle though... Why did it feel so nice? His eyes slowly opened and looked up at the other, enjoying the fact that he did seem to care... He found that to be odd in some way, but he also, obviously enjoyed it. His breathing was a little off from that, requiring a bit more oxygen every other breath... He couldn't help the way he was reacting to even such small, gentle touches... And on a spot as trivial as his ankle for that matter... But hell, it wasn't like countries went around touching him all the time or anything. He wasn't used to being touched at all, much less in places that appeared to be so sensitive to him. This was insane, but he was enjoying every second of it so far...

Though, his eyes closed again as the hand moved down to the top of his foot... That gesture felt even better than him touching his ankle. Why did it though? He was so confused about how his body was reacting... But for some reason, as he realized hos dry his throat was right now... He was glad when he felt those fingers trailing back up his leg in the same manner that they descended. They made him feel so much better about this... But then again, he secretly wished those hands would touch him more... He couldn't believe he was thinking that though because he refused to allow himself to be touched on the first date... Wait, was this even a date? Now Canada's mind was confusing the hell out himself... His thoughts were so damned jumbled and whatnot. He was mentally freaking out...

That is, until he felt that hand on his chin. A quick breath escaped his still parted lips as he face was turned back towards Prussia's. His large blue eyes stared up at the other. He was so close... His eyes traced over the shape of this other country's lips... They looked so appealing and he wished the other would do something that he knew would never happen... He knew the other would never kiss him... But given what had been going on, Canada wasn't sure why he would think that. Prussia obviously liked him, so why wouldn't he kiss him? Canada just couldn't see it happening... But then, his eyes widened even more when he realized the other was leaning in. He couldn't believe this as he slowly closed his eyes and actually felt the lips against his. He replied to it, not wanting the other to think he didn't want it... Because, oh god... He did. He just added a slight bit of pressure to the kiss, enjoying the feeling much like he had the fingers trailing down his leg... This was definitely something so new for Canada.

Why did this have to be so fun? So beyond fantastic to tease the Canadian? Though it was teasing himself very much in the long run. He was wanting more and more as they went. For some reason Prussia was feeling a slight ache already to be closer and their lips were already connected. How much closer could he really get when he didn't want to scare Canada away? He didn't want the other to run and hide away from him. God, that would be down right awful. This was what he wanted most of all... this night had turned out to be pretty damn good despite the fact that Germany kicked him out and made him leave his 'love'. Who was Italy again anyways... Canada was much more interesting now. At least he showed some intelligence too. Which was pretty sad considering Prussia wasn't all to smart all the time himself.

The lips pressing back against his made him feel so good. He was very glad to see that Canada was returning the kiss. That meant he wasn't going to run away from a kiss obviously. Though their lips connecting wasn't just enough either. Prussia let his tongue sweep across Canada's and he pried his jaw apart just slightly to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

It was time to try more though. He wanted to see how much he could do with Canada. He really did. Scaring him away would be bad, especially after being offered to stay at his place for awhile, but he didn't care at that moment. Prussia let his hand creep slowly from Canada's knee and further up his thigh, letting his fingers under the dress just a little bit at the time.

Why was his heart beating so fast...? Canada felt like he might actually pass out right now... His heart felt as if it might beat right out of his chest. He'd never been kissed before, so this was definitely a new sensation for him... He loved the feeling of the lips against his. It was intoxicating really. He was so glad Prussia did actually lean in and initiate this... Canada knew he wouldn't have the balls to do something like that... Even though their faces had already been so close... Even though it seemed that they both wanted the same thing in the end. He just couldn't think of leaning his own face in for that first initial brushing of such sensitive flesh together... He couldn't fathom how it would feel to have enough courage and confidence to do such a thing... Canada knew he had to gain a lot more confidence in the end, but... It was too hard to do.

Then when he felt the other wanting his mouth open, his face definitely gained some color... Just when he'd been doing so well too! He hadn't blushed in a little while, but this was just too much for his mind to handle... He couldn't help his reaction. He was just so new to everything, of course it was going to make him feel a little odd- or even embarrassed... Then again though, most things did make him feel odd and embarrassed. It was just how his mind worked it seemed. He didn't want to admit it, but in the end... He was just too god damned shy for his own good when it came down to it. He just hoped Prussia wouldn't mind because he seemed to have taken a particular interest in him... Canada wasn't opposed to that by any means though.

So, while he fought with himself in his head, Canada actually welcomed the tongue into his mouth... He couldn't believe he did, but he lightly brushed his against the other's... And he loved the feeling so much that he actually leaned into the kiss some more. He wasn't sure why he was enjoying this so much, but he did know he wanted more of it. He figured Prussia wouldn't mind delivering it either. He was the one that was surely initiating everything as it was. Canada didn't have enough confidence to initiate anything like Prussia was, but he was eager to find what the other thought about next... Well, not what he thought about... God knew what he was thinking about. He was just hanging on the other's next actions at least.

Sadly though, the hand startled him a little. It caused his body to shiver some and he let out a soft and barely inaudible moan into the kiss... It appeared that his thighs were much more sensitive than the rest of his legs. That definitely caused his face to heat up much faster than anything else did. He was wondering what was on Prussia's mind... And why he felt like he was soon going to have something to hide beneath the short skirt of his dress... He was sure that there was definitely going to be an obvious problem if this didn't stop too soon... But right now, he was enjoying the kiss far too damned much to care. He would stop it if it went much further, of course... But for now, he was just focusing on the tongue that was against his own.

It was as if he could actually feel Canada's pulse pumping so hard in the spot he was holding his fingers on the other's chin. It might have not been his imagination that it was really faster than it should be and it was because of him. If it was for any reason because of him then he could say he had Canada going for him a good bit. This made him wonder if he had the little blond going for him more in other places... places that he didn't dare to really reach yet... not yet. Speaking of places such as that...

It wasn't that he heard the moan as much as he felt it against his lips, but he did feel it. He felt the air come out of Canada and just _knew_ what it was for and what it really was. The action caused him to feel something as well. It was as if that simple feeling on his lips of the breath went straight down his body and hit right to his groin. It caused him to let out his own soft moan... that was really more of a grunt. As much as it would be of a bother to him, he did feel himself liking this a little bit to much and he was getting hard from it. Though not to much at all.

The moan allowed him to catch a breath before he pressed their lips together again. This allowed him to let his hand slide up higher than he was already. He gripped at the flesh beneath the dress... only the thigh. It was so smooth and it felt so nice to his finger tips. He wanted to feel more... he needed to feel more really. Though he did wish it was his crotch that was getting some attention too.

Prussia pulled away from the kiss and let his lips travel over the other's jaw, removing his hand from it's place there and letting his lips cover it instead. The other hand continued it's journey, hoping to not get interrupted. Prussia picked his spot well, there was no one coming by and it was private enough for something quick. That was why he let his hand go up further, pushing the skirt of the dress up more and then letting his fingers travel over the crotch of the other's underwear.

There was just so much running through Canada's head right now... And he had so many feelings. He couldn't help that he felt the stiffness in his crotch becoming worse and worse... He didn't realize it was becoming that much of a problem until he felt the hand reaching up higher... It was just a small creep as it was, but it was enough to make Canada slightly worried about the other's intentions... Hell, he wasn't even _slightly _worried anymore... He could honestly say he was a little frightened to say the least, but somewhere deep down in the pit of his stomach... He still trusted the other. Perhaps it was because he just wanted to, but still... He trusted him even in the least. Wasn't that what mattered in the end?

Eyes opening for a moment when the other pulled back from the kiss, Canada couldn't help but just stare up at him. He was surprised by how much this seemed to be affecting both of them... It seemed that Prussia was enjoying this a lot himself... Canada was glad of that. He didn't want to be the only one with downstairs problems, though for some reason... He was sure the other one wasn't nearly in as bad a shape as he was right now... He felt to very dirty right now and he wasn't sure how he felt about that ache for someone to touch him... To relieve him... He knew he was fully aroused right now and it only made him embarrassed... He just hoped the other wouldn't notice yet... No, not yet.

When he felt their lips pressing together again, he brought one of his gloved hands up to press into Prussia's neck. He enjoyed the feeling too much to not reply much better this time, but he was becomming more and more worried and aware when it came to that hand that was gripping his thigh... It felt so nice... The fingers caused small cold trails of ecstasy on his skin, only furthering the problem that was barely being held by the dainty underwear he was wearing today... It only made sense to wear something equally as elegant under such clothes, didn't it? He thought it made sense in his own head... He wasn't sure if anyone would agree and he knew he didn't really want anyone to know what kind of underwear he was wearing right now...

Closing his eyes when the kiss was broken again, Canada let out a soft sigh. He let out a soft moan of approval when he felt the lips on the underside of his chin. For some reason that made his problem grow worse as well, but it made his body feel so shaky and so intoxicated, that he really didn't care enough to stop that motion. He liked it... He liked it a lot and he probably would have wanted more of it had he been more willing to do this. He had to stop it though... He knew he had to. This wasn't right... Especially not in a public place and they barely knew anything about each other.

As if to justify his thoughts, he felt the fingers against his rather hard crotch and his eyes shot open. He quickly uncrossed his legs and actually rather scrabbled to his feet. His eyes were wide and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he looked down at the male that was able to get him in such a situation with just a few small touches and a round of rather exotic and meaningful kisses at that. He felt so odd right now. He wanted to continue, but his morals wouldn't allow that... Oh, no. He had to go hide his shame now because he didn't want his current... _Condition _to be so damned obvious. If only this dress weren't so short... If only it was less tight in the front. He felt rather ridiculous right now, especially since he was in this state from barely any touched at all.

"I... I'm sorry, Prussia... Please... E... Excuse me!" he said rather frantically, quickly making his way back into the ballroom. His chest was still rising rapidly and for once he was very glad of the fact that no one ever noticed him... He kept to the wall as he rushed to the only place that would make sense. He wasn't made at Prussia in the slightest, he'd just reached the epitome of embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was reacting this way from such small and gentle touches... He knew he wanted more of that and now he was second guessing his thoughts of allowing this country to stay with him... but only because he knew the power the other held over him. What was he thinking?

Though, as he quickly stepped into the bathroom, his eyes widened and he was further embarrassed when he almost ran dead into a rather intimidating looking Germany. He just stared up at the other, surprised his fellow blond was actually paying him any mind. He was actually looking down at him... Why was that a surprise to him? It made perfect sense... But it was still a shocker to his head. He whispered his apologies over and over in his small, light voice. He was soon left in there, alone he presumed. He leaned against the wall and brought a hand up to his head as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He was definitely in quite the situation and this was the only place to be able to hide his shame that his dress seemed to want to flaunt about.


	3. Third Plea

Touching Canada in such a way was pushing it and Prussia knew it. The last thing he wanted was for Canada to run away, but he knew that it was very, very possible for the other to do that. In fact, he had no idea when during all this that Canada would start to feel uncomfortable and get up and leave him there. It could have been the kiss, it could have been the touch on his leg... Prussia really wasn't expecting to get this far with the little Canadian honestly. Though he wanted to be turn down pretty easy about it and not have Canada freak out and cry or anything that could be along those lines. He really didn't want someone to come and punch him or anything for touching, yet another, person. This was sincere though. It wasn't perversions... Canada actually had him turned on.

Taking his chances was all he could do though. When he moved his lips over Canada's jaw, he couldn't help but to glance down to where his fingers were caressing underneath the dress. He did happen to notice the very obvious bulge that was there. At least he wasn't the only one. Of course then again, Canada seemed to be very erect at that time, probably from the constant touching... while Prussia was not anywhere near that close. He was just a bit turned on at that moment.

Then that moan when he kissed him there under his chin was wonderful. Very wonderful, it almost did more than was welcomed to his own growing erection. He liked to hear that. Those noises were fantastic and he wondered if Canada realized just how much it did to him. It was a difficult thing to explain even to himself though. It was a lot like every little noise was just another jolt to his body. How could he get turned on by something so simple? This made him wonder just how easy it would be for Canada to even get him off he was touching him. It had to been rather easy if he was liking just the noises that was coming from the other male.

Apparently Prussia's advances were in vain though when Canada got up way to fast. The look on his face though - it seemed that Canada had liked this very much. He was breathing so hard and when Prussia let his eyes travel over the blond in front of him, he realized that Canada had very much liked it... at least his body did. The very modest Canada was apparently afraid though inside his head and that made Prussia upset a bit. Why couldn't Canada just trust him with what he was doing? He felt rather cheated with getting that far and then not having Canada let him finish what he started.

"Wa... wait..." Prussia didn't realize that Canada was going to run away from him. Why would he do that? They were getting along so well and it seemed that Canada did like him... so now he was going to run away because of that? Then he was gone into the ballroom. He went in there and in the state he was in? Prussia could only figure that perhaps Canada felt so unnoticed that no one would see him like that. Though how could no one notice a cute male walking around in a dress such as that with a freaking boner! What was wrong with those people? How could they not notice something so amazing?

Growling to himself, he stood right up when Canada made his way to the door to go inside. There was no way he was going to get away. Prussia was partly to afraid that the other wouldn't even come back if he did leave. He followed as fast as he could, trying his best to not run into people. It seemed that more and more people had made there way onto the floor and a lot of them were just stand there. How inconvenient! He pushed his way past the people until Canada disappeared into the bathroom and awfully enough Prussia didn't realize that Germany was walking out at the time.

For just a small moment he had stopped and glared at the other male, but he was the last thing on his mind at that moment. Why the hell would he waist his time on this trash when he was sure to have something rather special waiting for him in the bathroom? Prussia shoved aside from Germany and he knew what could possibly going through the German's mind at that time. He just witnessed a flustered male go in there... obviously he was probably thinking that Prussia was some kind of pervert and just couldn't keep his hands to his self... but that wasn't it at all. Prussia really wasn't that bad when it came down to it.

Once he had made his way into the bathroom, he realized that it was just him and Canada. It really seemed that way at least. There Canada was pressed against a wall and still looking flustered. How could Prussia resist? He went over to him, pinning him against the wall. They were so very close now. Closer than they were before and he liked it very much. Though he was a little concerned on the fact that Canada might just be scared, but that was something he didn't quite understand. "Why did you just walk away from me...? You obviously liked it," he made a point to show just what he meant by pressing his hand against the bulge in the red dress.

As Canada made his way to the bathroom, all he could think about was how Prussia was going to react to him being left out there. He figured the other obviously knew he liked it... Wouldn't he, the only person that noticed him, see that bulge in his dress? It was so god damned obvious and Canada actually slightly hated himself for it. He didn't want to be turned on by the other... But then again, he did like everything Prussia was doing to him... It was so attractive and Canada couldn't help his body's reactions. Then there was the simple fact that he'd never been touched by anyone before... He couldn't help that he'd reacted so very easily because he'd not even been kissed before... Of course his body was going to react that way and get him so god damned flustered. He wasn't happy with his body right now though... And it was probably obvious.

Leaning his head back against the wall, Canada's eyes glanced upwards towards the bright lights in the room. He felt much more comfortable in here... By himself... Even if his dress was rubbing against him in a manner none too pleasant. He couldn't believe he was standing here in this state right now... It was so humiliating to him. He felt like he should have more self control than that, but what the hell did he know about anything anyway? He didn't know how easy it was to get a body going... If it was this easy, then he wasn't sure what he was going to do if the other touched him again. He might just explode in his pants next time, if Prussia took things a little too far... But would he do that without any touching to his downstairs region? He surely hoped he wasn't that easy when it came down to it... He was now even more embarrassed and glad to be away.

Though, he couldn't get the feeling of those hands out of his head. His skin was tingling and itching for more touching, actually. He felt dirty for that. He felt as if he should go home and take a shower on the spot due to all of this inappropriate touching and whatnot. His breathing was still flustered and shaky as he held himself against the wall for support. He wasn't sure how he'd landed himself in this position, but he knew it was more and more odd than he was letting himself believe. He was just so shook up from this that his legs were still shaking. For some reason he could still feel those fingers ghosting up his thigh and it caused him to let out even the smallest of noises, balling his hands into fists on the wall some. He closed his eyes, not believing he was getting himself so worked up about this...

Those hands felt so good against his skin. The finger tips were so cool against his burning hot flesh. That just added to what he felt. He never thought he would be able to feel so many things running down his spine and nestling in his groin to only further the problem his face was gaining heat because of. He'd never felt anything even remotely like that and he knew he would want more of it. It wouldn't be acceptable from anyone but Prussia... And he knew he didn't want to have the other touching his most private of places... He just felt as though he was addicted to the fingers dancing along his skin. He knew for a fact he was addicted to the lips upon his own. He couldn't think thinking about it as he supported himself on the wall, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do about the god damned embarrassment in his panties.

Then the worst possible thing happened... The door appeared to be opening. Canada pressed himself further into the wall and hoped to become one with it or something. He wanted to be invisible, but he wasn't sure why he was so worked up about this... No one ever noticed him anyway. He pretty much already was invisible... But then again, it would be just his luck for someone to notice him leaning against the wall in a condition such as this. He didn't want to be seen right now, even if someone saw him and just ignored him. He felt so exposed and vulnerable... Who knew who could be coming into the bathroom! It could always be someone that actually would notice him and perhaps poke fun at him... __Or worse__... Because now he could think of so many damned things that would be worse than being picked on.

Though, when he saw who it was, his heart stopped beating quite as quickly. He was very glad it was only Prussia... Though, then again. He wasn't sure if he should be glad about that fact in the least. It was the Prussian that got him all worked up like this... It probably wasn't good for him to be in a place such as this with the male. It seemed to be slightly less private than the outdoor area they were sitting in and definitely much less intimate... But there was still some privacy to where they were. Even if it was just a little bit of privacy at that. He was just slightly worried about being alone with the other now that he knew how he made his body feel... Now that he knew how he would react to the other's touches. It was insane to him... He couldn't believe what was going on right now. He bit his lip as his wide blue eyes looked up at the now slightly intimidating red ones.

Breath hitching in his throat as his shoulders were pressed against the wall, Canada's eyes went downwards. How could this male make even the oddest situation be so very intimate? He was confused by that gesture and he was also confused by the fact that he liked the feeling of the hands holding him in place right now. It seemed so very dominant... Something that Canada wasn't. Perhaps it wasn't that he liked it... Maybe he was jealous that he couldn't be nearly as confident and dominant as the other? He did know he was attracted to him though... And the proof was not being hidden very well by his dress, right at this very moment. He didn't feel very good about the other being so close to him in this condition, but he knew that Prussia seemed to enjoy the thought... He seemed to want to be near him even more now.

A soft moan was elicited when he felt the hand pushing into his problematic area. His eyes pressed closed from the intense feeling. God damn he wanted more of that... He wanted a lot more of that. If only the stupid cloth wasn't between his skin and that hand... Then there would definitely be a party going on in this room. Canada hadn't really felt this way before, but god did he like it... He wanted to have more of this intoxicating feeling and he felt so damned guilty for those thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to all of this, but his body was definitely telling him rather harsh ways to react... Such as, his right leg sliding up Prussia's thigh for a brief moment... He was enjoying the intimate closeness and he was definitely drunk with lust... But that didn't last too long. Canada came to his senses shortly afterwords.

"Of... Of course I liked it," he breathed out, his hands pressing into Prussia's chest as his foot went back to the floor firmly. His face burned as if to show how embarrassed he was by that involuntary action his leg seemed to want to do randomly. He pushed the other away from him, clinging to the wall for dear life. "And that's why I had to leave. I liked it far too much... I... I don't want this perfect meeting to be spoiled by anything like this." He said and shook his head. He quickly pushed himself away from the wall and made his way to a stall. He was sure he would be safe in there at least... And he was glad the bathroom wasn't disgusting like the men's room usually was... He didn't have to worry about his dress getting messed up as he made his way into a stall and closed the door behind him, locking it firmly.

It was intoxicating to be this close to Canada, way to intoxicating. So why? Why didn't Canada want to feel it too? Why didn't he want to do those things with him? It was just so good. So good. How could he deny Prussia from what they both wanted from what it seemed they both needed. It was to much for Prussia to ignore... but what about Canada? It seemed he was so sensitive to the touch. How could he just run away like that? It didn't even seem like he was going to fight it when they were both in the bathroom either, not at first at least.

The leg that went up his body felt so good. Prussia just wanted more. He wanted so much more and for Canada to enjoy this and __want i__t. He didn't want him to just want it, but __take __it. He wanted Canada to take the opportunity being given to him and go with it. Prussia knew he was fighting it... knew that Canada's body wanted it. He could tell because of the hand that he had pressed against Canada's crotch. It proved very much that Canada's body was needing to be touched more.

Then the leg was drawn away and Canada seemed opposed to the situation. A situation that was supposed to be liked. One that Prussia couldn't stand to be out of. It caught his attention just from the leg escaping his body and Canada tried to withdraw to the wall. His eyes looked down at the other male in front of him, showing a slight annoyance at first, but then it was obvious after he realized how scared Canada seemed that he wasn't so angry.

Though he spoke the words it didn't mean nothing. Canada was pulling away so when he said he liked it, it made it hard to believe to the Prussian. "P... perfect?" What was he talking about? Did that mean that sex was going to ruin this? Prussia seriously doubted that... it was what it was all about for him. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to push Canada against that wall and fuck him... obviously that wasn't what Canada was wanting. Though he did find himself really shocked to hear him say perfect... what did he mean by that? Did he seriously mean the meeting with Prussia to be perfect?

It sadly actually hurt him to find Canada pushing away and running into a stall, and all that when he wasn't expecting it. He would have stopped him if he had better reflexes, but Canada's words caught him off guard. Prussia walked up to the stall, resting his hand against the door, before he leaned against it, "... Canada..."

It actually made him feel really bad to be this far away from Prussia right now. The other made him feel so good, just with a few touches. Why wouldn't he want to be close to that? He'd not had anyone show that they wanted him before and now Prussia seemed to be all over him. It was obvious what the other wanted, but Canada didn't want that right now. He just wanted to be happy with Prussia. He didn't want a physical relationship. Canada wasn't that kind of guy... He wanted a relationship before the sex. He didn't just want attraction... Even though there surely was a lot of that. There was more than enough to almost be able to will him into walking back out of that stall and actually giving up the morals he had running his mind right now. He wanted Prussia and that was final... But he didn't want him right now.

Of course, for a moment there, Canada could see Prussia's annoyance with him. He didn't much like that, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Prussia was obviously not opposed to having sex on the first date. The farthest Canada thought he'd go on the first date was a kiss.. And he'd definitely done that. He also pretty much let the other feel him up for some reason. It had felt so good... He wanted more of that feeling and he felt wrong for it. He felt wrong for having enjoyed it so much, but he knew he couldn't help it. Not at all. He'd just never been touched before, so of course he would enjoy it so much the first time it happened... He loved it too much for his mind to be that rational, but he didn't love it to much to let the other to continue touching him.

"Yes..." he called out of the stall when the other repeated that one single word he meant more than anything. "I really like you Prussia... I want to know more about you... I want to spend more time with you... Before anything like this happens. I don't want to let you touch me like that yet." He then sighed, feeling rather childish and juvenile for that admittance, but it was definitely something he meant. He didn't want to have the other thinking he was easy or something. He was just so lonely that for a little while there he had no control over his actions. He almost didn't want to stop him that first time. Then the will to let him continue was much stronger even in the second time he'd been touched. God those hands were too talented for him to be left alone with them.

Though, he couldn't help but feel so very... Stupid in what he'd said. He wasn't sure how to word it in the least, so it came out the way it came out. He wasn't sure what Prussia was going to say about it, but he knew he didn't want him to touch him like that right now. He would want it eventually, but right now wasn't the right time. He wasn't ready for anything like that- as badly as he wanted it, he was going to have to decline those touches and the actions. He wanted this date, or whatever it should be called, to continue to be perfect. He'd already pretty much ruined it by getting hard... But he couldn't help it. That was obviously Prussia's intentions with how he was moving his hands over his body. Perhaps it wasn't ruined for the other, but it kind of was for Canada.

"You... You should go now. I'll be out of the bathroom soon, alright? Then maybe we can dance some more or something," he said, sincerely meaning that. He would very much like to dance with the other again. He liked to dance a lot, so being able to dance with Prussia again before they went home would definitely be good. He knew the other was just on the other side of the bathroom door though, so he was trying to keep his heavy, unsteady breathing to a minimum right now. He was still so very flustered and he knew there was no getting rid of the problem in his groin until the other left or something.

Usually a bathroom was just way to disgusting for Prussia to have his head leaning against the bathroom stall like this, but he was to lost in his head to realize what was going on. Oh god, it just didn't feel right to be rejected like that. He hated it... hated it so much. Why must Canada be so scared? Maybe Canada's morals were just way to good for him... perhaps Canada didn't really want to do this with anyone. Maybe he was asexual... there were to many maybes in there.

Then he took a deep breath and convinced himself that he was just over reacting. Canada had explained to him what he wanted. He just wanted to get to know him. That was it, so why was he freaking out so bad? He shouldn't have to. He continued to try and even out his breathing and tried hard to not freak out about this entire thing. He could even possibly convince himself that he didn't need to get laid, but his erection was straining in his pants to much and he had a feeling it wasn't going to go away on its own - at least not soon.

What Canada said was weird. It was something that woman would say. One that wasn't a slut. Though Prussia had found a long time ago that a slut didn't keep him from being lonely and if Canada was wanting more than one 'date' or whatever then maybe he was saying he wanted to keep Prussia from being lonely. Though one of those little tramps that would do it for him would be nice at that moment... Canada's friendship was a lot more important to him for some damn reason. The loneliness did ache more than he was in his pants at that moment... of course, they both made him want to cry.

And what was that about leaving...? He wanted him to leave? Leave in the state he was in now? Did Canada not feel Prussia's throbbing cock against him goddammit? He cursed to himself as he stepped back from the door. He couldn't leave like that, but he didn't want Canada to be uncomfortable either.

Then a plan formed in his head, one that he hoped would work out good. It was perfect that right at that moment a couple of guys came into the bathroom. It could easily seem like he was leaving in the confusion of all that. It was obvious that the guys didn't even have to use the bathroom and were easily embarrassed that there were other people in there and left. This gave Prussia perfect timing to get in a stall and pull his legs up onto the toilet seat to hide himself. He just had to be very quiet about this all.

This was definitely not a good situation for Canada to be in right now. He really didn't think he'd ever be in it though... He knew that no one ever paid attention to him, so why the hell would someone actually want to sleep with him? He didn't really like that thought... But then again, he did like that thought. He really did want to sleep with Prussia, but he just couldn't. Not yet. He refused to do it just yet. He wanted to wait for it.. He wanted to get to know this country more before he shared something so intimate with him... Something so personal as being the first country he'd actually slept with... That was a sad realization though... That someone actually wanted to sleep with him and he felt the same way in return.

Biting his lip at that thought, Canada looked down at himself. God was it throbbing. He definitely wanted to touch it, but he didn't want to do that while Prussia was still in here. His light blue eyes went down to the bottom of his stall and he shook his head. He could even see Prussia's feet standing right outside it. He didn't want him to stay there... He hoped he would leave so he would be able to relieve himself properly and not have to worry about someone hearing... Or knowing what he was doing. Though, he figured that no one would even notice int since it was coming from someone as insignificant as Canada. Though, who wouldn't notice someone making noises like that?

Then his eyes grew wide when he heard some other footsteps coming into the bathroom. He smacked his hand over his mouth and stared at the back of the wall. For some reason, he felt ashamed to be in here... He didn't want to be in here at all, especially not in this condition. There was just something so wrong about being in a public bathroom when he so obviously had to take care of some downstairs business... And god did he want to take care of that. It was actually starting to burn instead of just throb. It was begging to be touched... He rolled his eyes shut from that feeling, waiting so impatiently for the footsteps to leave... He couldn't wait for them to.

When he finally heard them leave, his eyes went down to the floor. It seemed that Prussia had left too... He leaned down and peered under all of the stalls and all along the floor. It really did seem like the other country was gone. Canada was happy about that! Now he would be able to relieve himself in semi privacy of some sort... God did he want that. He then locked his stall back and his blue eyes went down to the floor below him. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he most definitely needed to... God did he need to. He knew he would regret it if he didn't. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it to his car without someone noticing the condition of his groin.

Finally, he gripped the top of the panties he'd worn that day and pulled them down some. The stiff flesh then sprung free, causing his eyes to close tightly, letting out an appreciative sigh when he felt the cool air dance across the flesh. He then pulled the short skirts of his dress up some, wanting to make sure he didn't get anything on the dark red fabrics... He then looked down at his hand and bit his lip, gripping the middle finger of the glove and pulling the long fabric off. He let out a shudder from the sudden cool air on his arm as well, but he got over it as his eyes settled back down on his problem he was working so hard to assist right now... God, he just hoped he didn't get caught!

Gripping the base, he choked back a moan. He placed his other gloved hand on the wall, needing to brace himself from this. He was definitely going to enjoy this. He tightened his grip some and dragged his fist up to the tip, not being able to help the moan he let out that time. It was so taunting as it echoed and reverberated through the room. He didn't care though... All he could think about was Prussia's hand on himself instead of his own. It made him embarrassed, causing a red to graze over his cheeks... But he didn't care. The thought only made him give himself more and more attention, not being able to help the constant spew of low appreciative moans that escaped his lips as his hand would glide over the hard flesh.

It didn't seem that Canada was trying to hide his movement very much at all. Prussia could hear on the other side and he could tell that Canada was removing clothing from his body. Perhaps he was just pulling his panties down some... it didn't matter. What mattered what that Prussia thought he heard a moan after that.

It was a moan, he could have sworn it was a moan and with many after that. He pressed his head against the side of the stall that had Canada on the other side. He took a deep and quiet breath as he listened to what was going on next to him. It actually surprised Prussia some that Canada was actually going to do that in a public place. How naughty of him? So very naughty... that thought made Prussia's erection twitch in need even more. He couldn't help but to reach down and undo his pants, letting them slide down his hips. He needed that throbbing length free so bad anyways.

Then he thought more about what Canada was doing in there - what it could possibly look like. He imagined the other nation touching himself and how he would do it. It caused Prussia's breathing to become a little heavier, but he had to be quiet, he couldn't be heard at all from the blond on the other side. There was no way he was going to let the other hear him when he was trying so hard to spy. Well, if listening counted as spying anyways.

Why would Canada get the nerve to touch himself here though? Prussia honestly had the impression that Canada didn't even do that. In a public place of all places... Prussia, of course, had no problem with that... but Canada? He made just the right noise too. Maybe he thought he wouldn't be noticed since he was never noticed anyways.

The moans and the thoughts of how Canada was stroking himself off though... that made Prussia need to do the same. He reached down and pushed his underwear away too, letting his erection free from the last of it's restraints. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his throbbing length, squeezing it rather roughly. He had to lean against the wall better and shove his fist in his mouth to keep the noise from ripping out of his throat. He had to be quiet... he had to keep his balance...

As another low moan escaped Canada's lips, Prussia began to move his closed fist over his length. Though he was doing this to himself he couldn't help but to imagine what Canada looked like on the other side of his barrier. Imagining that Canada was writhing around and moaning from his own touches. Why did that seem so more appealing to him than to imagine them together? It just did... he wasn't going to deny it either. The hope of perhaps getting a live show eventually by a willing Canada were very high.

Of course Canada was trying his hardest not to make noise... Not only with the fabrics of his clothing, but his voice as well. He really didn't want to make noise because he didn't want to take a chance on someone walking in here and him not hearing them because he was touching himself... And so into it that he couldn't even pay attention to what was going on around him. That was definitely not something he was planning on doing in the slightest. He really wanted to be able to touch himself and get this problem out of the way... It had become so very needy, that had he not done this... He was surely going to have a problem.

Plus, he didn't want Prussia to see it... If he left, then he had to take the Prussian with him. There was no telling what the other would do in the car if he told him they had to leave right at that very moment. He knew his erection would be so obvious through the fabrics of his short dress... Hell, it would probably be obvious when he was wearing absolutely anything... He didn't have any clothing that would be suitable to not show an hard on because he never really thought about that being a problem. He'd never ended up like this in public before. It made him even more embarrassed to think about, to say the least... But then again, everything was embarrassing to him right now. Absolutely everything. It made him want to go run and hide in his home to touch himself and not have to do it in a public bathroom.

Though, his mind wondered back to the thought of what Prussia would do if they were in a car alone together and him driving home in this condition... He couldn't help but be even more turned on by that thought. He had to lean more harshly into the wall as he allowed a rather loud moan to slip past his lips. He didn't think it mattered. There was music outside on the dance floor and he was the only one in the bathroom. He knew there was no one to hear that noise. The noise that was brought on from more dirty thoughts the other country caused from him. God, why was that country ruling his thoughts right now? It was driving him insane to say the least, but he didn't think he'd want it any other way. He loved the way he felt right now- especially when compared to how he felt before he could touch this.

Sadly, all he could think about now was when Prussia's hand was pressing against him. God it had felt so good. He desperately wished he didn't have morals because then he could have let Prussia touch him so much more... It had felt so good anyway. Hence his reaction when the hand was pressed against him. He cursed himself for when he'd probably made Prussia think he was actually going to allow it, by running his thigh up the other's hips and waist. That definitely made him feel odd. He didn't think he'd ever do something like that, much less touch himself in a public place. He had to though. He knew that much. He wouldn't have survived any more time without being able to touch himself. His flesh was so very needy.

Another moan slipped past his lips since he was pretty much losing control over how he was reacting to his hand gripping himself. He tightened his grip on himself and opened his eyes, looking down at the shame he was doing right now. He felt so bad for doing this, but he knew it was one of the most necessary things he was ever going to do with his life. He had to do this and he didn't want to rush himself, like he should. He knew Prussia was going to be waiting for him. He just hoped the other country wouldn't get curious and wonder what the hell he was doing... Then come back in the bathroom. Canada couldn't stand the thought of having Prussia come in here and catch what he was doing.

Sliding his hand up and down over the stiff column of flesh, Canada's mind was so hazy and completely trashed and broken in the gutter. His mind was thinking of so many things and, of course, they all involved the Prussian. He couldn't believe how much he wanted the other country... He was starting to regret the fact that he didn't let Prussia touch him, but he knew it would be so much better to just wait and let them get to know each other better. That had to be good for them, didn't it? He knew it would be... As he moved his hand over himself more and continued to allow the small noises to escape, all he could do was hope Prussia would still want to come home with him... But then again, was that really a good thing to hope in the end?

Moving his hand over his length, Prussia wished that Canada just didn't have the stamina he did. Or perhaps he just needed this to be over all ready. He was anxious, so very anxious about all of this. Prussia was already so hard and he didn't know how long he would last after he started touching himself. All the albino knew was that he wanted Canada to be finished first. There was no way he was going to let himself come before Canada would.

His pace was slow to keep it from happening to fast, but it was agonizing and painful. It actually hurt with it throbbing so bad. His length was in desperate need of more attention than this. Though he wasn't going to let himself not have any fun from this. The thought of Canada was still so very fresh and if he closed his eyes and focused right he could remember the way it felt when Canada was pressed against him. The way that it felt so good and the scent Canada had. It was all so good to him.

Those noises in the next stall were too and they were his main attraction right now. They were fresher than the memories he was having and it was nice to hear the real thing than to imagine something else. Was Canada even doing it right? Why would he even wonder that anyways? Canada couldn't have been as moral as Prussia thought... there was no possible way. What secrets did Canada hide? These thoughts made Prussia wonder what all Canada would do to himself... had he ever wondered what it was like with another guy... and fingered himself.

It almost made Prussia chuckle to think about it, but he bit around his fist harder and tried to free his mind of that. Though, thinking about Canada doing that was very interesting too. So very... much a turn on. There was nothing sexier than Canada now...

The thought of being with another male had definitely come to Canada's mind... So, what Prussia was wondering wasn't in vain in the slightest. He thought about it often because it was all he was attracted to. He was sure that there wasn't going to be one attracted to him though, since he was so very tiny and insignificant when it came down to it. It was hard to be attracted to something that was completely invisible, wasn't it? That was Canada... The little invisible country... That was actually rather starved for attention, and now he was getting pretty damn starved for sex. That wasn't a good feeling... It was an extremely foreign feeling too. He didn't often crave for affection like that. Not affection of this caliber anyway.

Since he'd thought of himself with a male, of course he'd thought about fingering himself... He was just far too embarrassed to do it. He hadn't gained up the courage to do something like that. He was lucky he was able to touch his length like this. He was still embarrassed to do that, but it was so necessary right now. Why wouldn't he do something that was so god damned necessary? It would just hurt him much more in the end if he didn't treat this symptom. He had to, or he'd be even more embarrassed if someone decided to take notice of him with he had something like this trying to spring free from under his dress. His only option was to touch it and make it go away...

So, touching it he was... And he was touching it good. Real good. That was obvious since his noises were still rather constant. He was wanting to last for a little, but he wasn't moving his hand slow by any means... He wanted to gain as much pleasure from this as he could, so why would he want to fully rush it? He was just enjoying the much faster pace he'd set for himself. He felt like he would be close soon, but he wanted to ignore that thought... He didn't want to have to think about his climax when there were so many other things he could think about while he was touching himself.

One of those things being Prussia. It felt so wrong to have someone like that burned into your thoughts while you were touching yourself like this. He couldn't control his thoughts though. All he could think about was how he felt when those hands were on him... Outside and when they came into the bathroom. He let out a rather loud moan and gripped onto the wall tighter as he finally felt himself release all of the pressure. He slowly blinked his eyes open and he looked down at himself. He shuddered and grabbed some toiler paper, cleaning off what didn't end up in the toilet. God he felt ashamed because of this... But he also felt justified and relieved. He mainly felt really relieved.

Goddammit, that little Canadian. What did he do to him? Prussia was trying so hard not to pant out and whimper when he didn't feel as if he was going fast enough. He had to give in and speed up his pace by a lot. A lot indeed and he could feel his legs wanting to give out from underneath him, which was bad, real bad. He was trying so hard to balance himself on the toilet that he knew if he fell it would be so obvious. It would be loud and he would end up hurt.

Prussia's body was already shuddering with the need to release, but he was trying so hard to keep that from happening until Canada was done. He didn't want to have this finish to fast. Moving his hips slightly into his hand he needed to have himself feeling good... better... than it was. So much better. Thought as he grew closer the noises were harder to hold back into his throat.

It was a miracle no one had walked in the bathroom and got disturbed by the sound that ripped through Canada's throat. It just made Prussia tip over the edge. God that noise... so good. It was so very good to hear. Why was Canada so loud? Though then again he could have asked himself that question too... if only he would have known he was going to do it.

Soon his release was spilling out and he tried his best to choke back an unexpected moan. His release was a lot better than he thought it would be and his balance failed him as he fell over, the moan escaping his mouth before he managed to try and keep his balance on the wall.

Dammit...

That was all it took for Canada to know he was in there.


	4. Fourth Stun

**Alright. For you guys that are still reading along... We would like to thank you so much for staying with us. 3 We hope you enjoy everything you've been reading! Reviews are always nice as well. But mainly, thank you so much for reading along with this. We're so happy people are actually reading it! xD**

That definitely had to be the best Canada felt in a long time. He just wished he didn't have to do it himself... He knew he eventually wouldn't if Prussia really did like him though. He really hoped the other did, especially since he was going to go out of his way to let Prussia stay in his house. He didn't have to do that, but he couldn't stand the thought of him having to stay somewhere else. He wanted Prussia to be comfortable and about someone that actually cared for him... Canada knew he cared for him, so he was definitely going to have to make sure he stayed with him... At least until he could get back in Germany's house or something... If that were going to happen.

Though, he thought he heard a toilet seat rattling. He figured it was his imagination as he cleaned everything off and threw the tissue into the toilet. He was just about to flush when he heard something else. There was no reason for anyone to be in here... There was no way someone had heard what he did... But the noise was coming from the stall next to him. What the hell? He knew he didn't miss someone walking in here... He definitely would have heard that! So, what was going on? He would have figured he was imaging things had he not heard several things from the stall next to him. His heart was definitely increasing in pace... He was going to have to try to calm his mind down and figure out just what the hell was going on.

As he thought about it, he realized he'd heard a moan... A moan? That wasn't his? Oh god, it had to be Prussia. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Had he heard this entire thing? Was he hiding there while he did this? Jesus, he'd heard everything hadn't he? Canada's mind was going a mile a minute and his head was spinning as he leaned against the wall, his eyes staring towards the stall right next to him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this. He couldn't believe that Prussia would do that! Had he been touching himself as well? He had to have been. There was no other reason for him to be in the stall next to him and __moaning__ nonetheless. This wasn't good.

"Maple..." Canada stammered out, his face burning a bright color. He swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat and quickly pulled his panties back up. He smoothed his skirt back down over his thighs, glad he didn't have a rather obvious bulge protruding from the front as he made his way out of the stall. He pulled his other glove off and washed his hands frantically. He wanted to leave the bathroom and pretend this never happened. He dried his hands off and then tried to stuff his hands back in his gloves quickly. He managed to get one back on, but the other was definitely trying to fight with him. God he didn't like this. He wanted to leave his shame behind already and not have to face Prussia while they were in the bathroom. It didn't look like he was going to be able to do that though.

Dammit, why the hell did Prussia have to fall and make a noise? All those things had to have made it obvious and if Canada didn't realize it then he was deaf or practically stupid to not have realized. He was sure the blond could put two and two together and realize what that noise was and what was going on in the bathroom. The stall next to him no less... he surely heard that. This bathroom wasn't that big anyways and it had the habit of echoing loud noises too. The moan had rang out into the bathroom rather obvious in Prussia's opinion and now he was embarrassed.

Sighing, he cleaned himself off quickly before pulling his pants off. He was lucky that he didn't get it everywhere. It was very lucky for him considering he fell... okay really... everywhere meant his clothes. It was on the floor and maybe a little bit on the stall walls too. Heck, there was no getting by it, there was stuff everywhere. That was just being blunt not gross...

Prussia zipped up his pants as he stepped out of the stall, seeing Canada struggling to put his glove back on. He was rather embarrassed himself, his usual pale face a slight tint of red as he looked over to the blond. It was obvious they were both caught.

A crude comment would have been his original response to this, but it didn't come out. There was just something different about Canada and all though he thought about saying something he stopped as soon as he saw the other. Canada was just so innocent... it wouldn't have been right and it wouldn't have been right at all anyways. Prussia sighed as he looked down at the floor before walking up to the sink and washing his hands.

Then he turned back to Canada and grabbed the hand he was struggling to put his glove on, helping him the best he could and finally got it on the blond. "How about one more dance before we leave?" Then he awkwardly looked away again, "that is if you aren't mad... I'm sorry. I just couldn't walk out there like that and knew you wouldn't do it if you knew I was here."

As Canada stood there, he couldn't help but repeat the same words over and over in his head. 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is all just a dream. A huge, odd, disturbing, sexy dream.' His eyes were pressed shut as he thought, trying to convince himself that he didn't really just get himself off with the one person he was actually liking right now listening to him. Why would he do that? Why would he listen to him while he got rid of this problem? He didn't like this one bit.

Then there was the obvious fact that Prussia was touching himself too. Did that mean he liked this a little too much? He'd noticed that the other was hard, but he didn't think he was completely hard from the little bit of things they'd done... He was shocked by all of these things he was able to piece together without even really thinking about them. He swallowed rather hard at that thought, wondering how the hell someone like Prussia would want to do something like that. Couldn't he try to make it with someone that was much more interesting than Canada? He was surely much more noticed than Canada was... So, why would he go for someone like him and not someone that was the opposite?

Why the hell was he thinking about Prussia while he was pleasing himself? Now he definitely wasn't going to be able to look at the other country without being so embarrassed. He was wondering how badly he'd messed up with all of this. Now when he looked at Prussia all he was going to be able to think about was the other touching him when he looked at him. He was hoping he was wrong though. He didn't want to be that sex driven. He hadn't even had sex, but he knew he wanted to. If it felt that good to touch himself and just be thinking about the other... Then it would feel so much better to have Prussia actually touching him... Hell, the touches on his skin were really good too... He just wanted this other nation, but didn't want to admit it out loud.

Turning when he heard the sink next to him turn on, Canada's eyes widening when he looked to see Prussia standing there. He stopped his fumbling with his glove as his eyes just stared at the other that hadn't left the bathroom like he'd once thought. His face was such a bright color as he watched Prussia wash his hands, his body trembling lightly from all of the things he was feeling right now. The main thing was embarrassment, obviously... Since his face was such a bright color. He swallowed down the dryness in his throat, hoping for it to feel better after that. He just couldn't believe everything that was happening tonight... And he'd expected it to be so much different. He didn't expect it to be that good.

When Prussia helped him put his glove back on, he couldn't help but turn his gaze downwards. He knew he wasn't going to be able to think about anything but this for a while. He didn't like the thought of someone touching themselves to the sound of him pleasing himself, obviously... But he was going to try his best to get past it. He turned his eyes back up towards Prussia's when he asked if they could dance again. Just that question made his heart flutter some. Of course he wanted another dance with him... He really did. He couldn't help it and he wasn't mad. He wasn't mad at all. He was just too embarrassed for words.

"Let's dance..." he whispered, reached out and grabbing Prussia's hand in his own. He then lightly began to tug the other towards the door, walking out of it. He really did want to dance with the other and he was hoping that Prussia wouldn't bring up what happened in there again. He was going to try his best to forget it... But he knew he wouldn't be able to, especially not with Prussia staying with him for a while.

It seemed like it was forever before Prussia finally got his answer. He was holding his breath in hard as he waited to know what Canada would say. It was tortures and his lungs burned, but not just because he was holding out the air. It was a lot more like there was something heavy sitting on his chest and it was building up further and further and getting even more heavy as it did. It was like that fat guy just couldn't stop eating and all Prussia wanted to do was breathe... that was it. He wanted to breathe and to hear Canada say something that didn't make him sound angry and to accept the dance. Prussia knew that he would die if Canada turned down the dance... even if he seemed okay and not mad anymore. It would just kill Prussia. The fat guy on his chest would never stop eating.

The words were the best ones he heard though. Canada couldn't have said anything better at that point. It didn't even matter if he said he was mad or not because him telling him that he would dance with him was enough. That told him if he was mad or not and that made Prussia really happy to know that he wasn't.

Prussia knew that Canada was embarrassed by what happened and he knew that he shouldn't repeat it either. He didn't want to make the other mad at him and he decided to keep it at that. When Canada took his hand he allowed him to and followed him out of the bathroom. It was obvious if someone saw them they would think they had just done something in there since they were holding hands, but he didn't care... they pretty much did anyways. That wasn't completely mutual of course, but no one had to know that at all.

Then they were finally to the dance floor and he turned to smile at Canada, trying to not let his face get red again. For some reason he found himself embarrassed for Canada even. The poor little innocent Canada... Prussia wondered if he was always like that though. Who was going to jack off in a public restroom though? Really? It didn't take innocence at all... there was another story to that.

Now there was definitely going to be some awkwardness and tension between them. It was obvious that they were both wanting the same thing, but Canada wasn't going to let that happen today. That was just going to make the desire and the needs build up and up... They were definitely going to have some problems between them, especially living under the same house. If only they weren't so damned attracted to each other... Or perhaps if Canada had less morals and problems in his head when it came to sex then they would be able to have less sexual tension arising between them.

Even if someone did look at them and figure they'd done something in the bathroom, Canada didn't really care. What they could think they were doing would not be anywhere near as bad as what they really were doing. Canada was too embarrassed by the fact that they were touching each other in separate stalls than he was letting on, honestly... And he was looking like he was extremely embarrassed about the thought too. He just couldn't stand all of these images and thoughts running through his head... Then there was the memory of the feelings on his skin. God, he couldn't believe he felt this way right now. All he could think about was the last thing he wanted on his mind. This was going to be rather interesting.

It made much more sense for him to get rid of his problem in the bathroom than have to get in a car with Prussia, with his problem so obviously sticking up in his dress. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he would have been able to make it home with that problem nagging at him and begging for so much attention. It had already been throbbing when he was finally in the bathroom by himself... And then when Prussia came in there and pushed his hand against him, it only made matters worse. It made him desire the other country so much more... Hence why he had to go into the stall. He didn't want to sit in a car with Prussia and have to worry about the other touching him. He didn't want their night to be ruined by something that physical. They didn't know enough about each other for Canada to consent to that.

Looking up at Prussia when they were on the dance floor, Canada's face paled some. He couldn't get over how handsome the other looked... That thought hadn't changed, even though he was mortified to be able to look the other in the eyes after that. He had to avert his gaze after a while though, placing his hand on Prussia's shoulder again. He then leaned in and pressed his head against the other's chest, much like they'd been doing before. He wanted to dance with him like they had been before they went outside. It had been so perfect, so of course he would be holding the other's hand and pushing himself this close to the other. The song that was playing was rather pretty too... And it sounded like it hadn't started too long ago.

"Let's go home after this..." he stated softly, glancing upwards towards the Prussian. Canada wouldn't be able to take anymore excitement.

Dancing could be awkward considering this is what got them in the place they were in to begin with. Though Prussia made an effort to not let himself get carried away and feel Canada up this time. That would be awful. He could at least breath. That was another problem from earlier... it was a little suffocating, but now it seemed that a lot of people had already gone home so it was a little less crowded than it was before they had found themselves in the bathroom.

One thing that made it less awkward though was the fact that Canada seemed to want to dance as close as they were before and Prussia smiled lightly as he rested one of his hands on the blond's hip and the other was holding his hand lightly as they danced across the floor. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The albino male nodded his head as a response. He fully agreed to the fact that they should leave after this dance. It had been a seemingly long night for the two of them... even if it wasn't that long. It made Prussia wonder what time it was anyways. That wasn't important though. There was no where he had to be except with Canada who was going to be there at the same time he was.

"Yeah, I think we should. I'm so tired now..." he laughed nervously as he held onto Canada tighter. He was very tired and when the song was over he was sure he didn't want to dance again. It was just something about what he had done and the stress from Germany and the rejections from Canada all together took it out of him.

It made Canada so very happy that this wasn't awkward. He liked dancing with Prussia and it was obvious, since he was so quick to agree to it after everything they did while they were in the bathroom... He wasn't going to let that sway what he thought about the other. He really did want to dance with him and he really did want to make sure he didn't have to sleep under some random bridge or something tonight. Why would someone want to kick out a male as charming as this one? He could see how he could be a handful though... Perhaps he'd done something to anger the large and scary German man that was still here with his rather adorable Italy.

The closeness had almost the same affect on him as it did before, sadly. He inhaled the scent of Prussia, beginning to feel much more comfortable with him again. The smell of him was just so sweet and intoxicating. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he knew he liked being this close to him. He was so warm against his body as well. He couldn't help how he felt about dancing with the other. He'd never danced with someone before and he was glad that he'd gotten to share that with Prussia instead of someone that didn't really like him or anything of the sort. Canada was finding himself becoming more and more fond of the male he was twirling about the dance floor with.

It felt good that Prussia agreed to his terms of wanting to go home after the dance. He exhaled heavily when the song stopped and he withdrew from the other, but didn't release his hold on Prussia's hand. He looked up at him, a small smile dancing across his face. He couldn't wait to get home and get out of these clothes... Especially the shoes he was wearing. His feet really were hurting now. Then his breathing hitched as his face gained some color. He turned his gaze downwards and cleared his throat, remembering the hand that had trailed down his leg not too long before. He felt so wrong to be thinking about it again, but how could he help it? It was out of his control now and it appeared to be the only thing on his mind.

"Come on," he said and pointed towards the door. "Let's get going. I want out of these shoes." He then let out a small laugh from that admittance, figuring the other would understand how his feet would hurt from them. He then began to guide the other towards the front door. Of course he would want to get out of there as soon as possible now. He just wanted to get home now so he could relax and get out of these clothes... So, he was extremely happy when he got to his car, unlocking it and walking around to the driver's side, his heels clicking on the asphalt ground. He was glad it was America's party... His house would only be a mere ten minutes away.

Things weren't so difficult for Prussia now since they had their little... supposed-to-be alone time in the bathroom. That did help this go by so much more smoothly. Prussia would feel absolutely awful to have another mess up with Canada. He had to be a good boy. He had too. That was a very hard thing for Prussia though. One could not expect him to keep his hands to himself for to long. Though he usually did a very good job at it. Most of the time the only person he would hit on was Italy. That was all. He rarely even did that because he knew Germany would get mad and he knew when he overdid something. So it was rare to do something like that. It had just been so long since he had... okay forget it, it had been never since he had done anything that would result in him having relief.

Canada's movement seemed to be slowed or something though. It made Prussia think that his feet were hurting for real now. This time though he wasn't going to offer a massage and end up groping the other up. Though, he didn't want him to hurt so he wouldn't mind offering again either... It made him wonder if that was just it though. It had to be since Canada had been in those for a while now. Prussia couldn't even think about ever wearing shoes like that. He seriously had every thought in mind that he would never, ever put his foot in a woman's shoe though. There was no way. Canada on the other hand looked good that way so it was a good thing for him. Seeing Canada in those shoes was sexy. Those nice feet and those smooth legs... yes, they very much indeed made him about drool as he thought about it.

Hearing that Canada wanted to go was one of the best things he had heard though, besides the fact that he would take him in for the night. He wondered how long he would be welcomed there even. Though the night was fun and he liked dancing with Canada, he was tired and wanted food and something to drink. He wondered if Canada had alcohol. That would be nice... a nice cold beer and a Canada by his side.

Allowing Canada to lead him along, he looked over to him while they were going outside. A small smile on his face as they did leave. "I knew your feet hurt. I would probably kill myself if I had to wear those," he laughed and looked down at the shoes, "you should wear them more often though. They look so very nice one you," he teased. Though he wasn't lying about it either. Then there were stockings... those fishnet stockings. Yes, he was getting himself going again and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no way he was letting them get that bad again already.

It was surely going to be odd to have someone Canada was honestly attracted to living in his house with him, even if it was just for a little while. With that thought, he wondered how long the other would need/want to stay. Canada didn't mind how long he stayed, really. As long as things didn't go downhill between them. If something happened that made them not like each other- which wasn't really something Canada was planning on- then he was going to have to find somewhere else for Prussia to stay. He hoped nothing happened between them though. It would be most unnerving to have something against the first person that seemed to like you and actually gave you attention.

Now that his feet really were hurting, Canada had found it very difficult to walk to the car. He'd actually thought about taking them off and walking barefoot... But since he was wearing fishnet stockings, then he wasn't going to do that because his feet may as well be bare. Asphalt was not a more forgiving substance to be walking on without shoes... So, he was obviously going to have to suffer, just for a few more steps to get into the car. He was cursing his bear for making him wear these though. He didn't like them in the least. They hurt, were hard to walk in, and were so very annoying to him. He had to step so very carefully to make sure he didn't topple over and cause the night to take a turn for the worst.

Though, when he heard what Prussia had to say about the shoes, he laughed. He knew the other would never want to wear something that was so very feminine. He could tell by looking at him that this wasn't really his style... But Canada didn't mind. He liked the attention he got- even if it was only attention from Prussia... It was such good attention in the end. He loved it far too much to let it get to him in a bad way. Though, when he said he should wear them more often, he couldn't help that his cheeks flared up and he hid his face in slight shame. He didn't take compliments very well, obviously... Well, not one as sexual and personal as that one. He swallowed the dryness in his throat from that comment though and just nodded his head. He didn't think he'd wear anything like this for a while now.

"Well. We'll have to keep you away from clothing like this so you don't have to kill yourself. Sound like a plan?" he teased out. He didn't want to say anything about the other comment though. It was far too embarrassing. As he sat down in his car, he took the shoes off and tossed them to the floorboard. He didn't want those on his feet while they were driving. He let out a small and satisfied moan from the feeling of his feet no longer being crammed into those shoes. He rubbed the sides a little before turning himself to fully sit down in the car. He then cranked it up and back out of his parking spot when Prussia was safely inside the vehicle as well. Then they were off, Canada not being able to wait for them to get to his home. He wanted to relax.

As they walked across the parking lot it really did seem that Canada was in pain from walking in those shoes. It made Prussia feel bad, but he wasn't sure what to do about it... besides carry the other the rest of the way to his car. That wouldn't have been a plan he'd want to go through though because Canada could take it the wrong way or something could happen. It was just very close to one another if that were the case. So he opted out of it unless the other were to seem even more in pain then that.

Once in the car it was much better. It seemed that Canada would be more relaxed now and he didn't have to wear those shoes either. That was a good thing it seemed. At least that was a lack of pain that he would be feeling while they were on their way. Then the next stop he figured would be Canada's home and he would be able to relax a lot once in there. Prussia was actually very excited to see what Canada's house was like. He had never been there obviously and it was turning out to be interesting to know this country.

"That sounds like a plan. I don't think I would enjoy that very much." Not at all, he was sure he wouldn't enjoy wearing clothes like that. He was sure it would be rather degrading to him... even though he very much liked the idea of being with another male that would dress like that (hints Italy and Canada). He turned his attention to the window, wondering how long it would take them to get back to Canada's house and how to get there. He had to try his best to avoid looking to hard at Canada.

Sure, the thought of asking Prussia to carry him to the car __did__ cross his mind. He decided not to ask though, since it would be rather odd after what they did. He didn't want to be that close to the other. Who knows what would happen then... He liked being close to the other far too much for it to be real, which was probably obvious due to how easy it was for him to be so flustered by the touches... And god those lips against his were like a dream. A god damned dream. He really didn't think anyone would want to do anything like that with him and he was sad he'd let it get that far with the Prussian... And yet he wasn't. That was the best first kiss he could have ever asked for.

When they finally got to his house, he was hoping the awkward silence would finally be over. He could tell that Prussia was trying not to look at him and Canada was doing the same... Though, he had no such luck since his blue eyes kept glancing over towards the shockingly handsome man in the passenger side of his vehicle. He liked the thought of him being in the car with him though. He couldn't even fathom what it would have been like for them to have done those things and then have to part ways. He would have over analyzed it far too much... Far too much indeed. That's not what he wanted to do. He didn't want to find the flaws and everything in what they did. He wanted to think about the good.

Pulling into his driveway, he just grabbed his shoes from the floorboard and opted not to even bother with putting them back on. He glanced over towards Prussia one last time and inhaled deeply. He liked the way he looked far too much for this to even be right. He stepped out of the car and took the keys with him, walking up to the front door, his feet stinging as they hit the cement of his driveway and then the wood of his porch. God did his feet hurt... He couldn't wait to go to bed... Or take a bath or something. He shook his head as he shoved the key into the lock and then waved for Prussia to come inside. He wanted out of this dress already and it wasn't like he was going to leave the other outside.

"Come on in. I'll show you were everything is after I get this dress off," he said, figuring the other would just wait in the living room or something. His bedroom was right next to it, so he quickly limped and hopped his way to his room, tossing the shoes down on the floor. He then sighed and sat down for a moment, enjoying the lack of pressure on his feet. He then leaned into his hand, propping his elbow up on his thigh. He looked around the room, trying to assess his current situation. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going to come of this.

Finally, he stood again and winced a little. He lifted his leg onto the bed and pulled his skirts up his thigh some. His eyes were intent on the top of the stocking and then he slowly rolled it down his leg, taking his time with it. He soon got it off and tossed it to the side, making the same work of the other one. He placed his feet back on the floor firmly and reached behind him, trying to grasp the zipper of his dress. It just wasn't working out for him. He was going to have to ask for some help. Where the hell was that damn bear when you needed him?

Honestly, Prussia wasn't sure what he should have been expecting Canada's house to look like. There was no idea in his mind what it could look like because for some reason he hadn't even thought about what the place he was going to be staying at to be like. Back at Germany's it was a big house and nice... this looked nice as well, just smaller. A lot smaller. It was not a shack though and it seemed very roomy.

When Prussia walked into the house he smiled. Canada seemed like such a neat person. Nothing was out of place it seemed and considering he was America's brother, things were perfectly arranged. For some reason if he would have thought about anything with Canada's home was that it would be as messy as it seemed America's would be. That would have been a wrong assumption though. Very wrong. Prussia knew he was going to like this. Germany was a very clean person so he had learned how to live with someone that liked things clean and how comforting it was to be in a clean room. It was better that way.

"Alright," Prussia replied to Canada. He didn't even think about what the other had said at first because he was to busy looking around to see the he realized what Canada had said and turned his head to see he had already gone to his room. That was a problem because Prussia had to pee really bad. Considering they were in a bathroom for so long, he should have gone then, but that was the last thing he thought of.

Hoping that he wasn't intruding if he looked, Prussia went down the hall way to find the bathroom. He was rather quiet since he didn't want to have Canada alerted and it might have been a good thing since Prussia had stopped and noticed an open door. He looked into the room seeing that it was obviously Canada's bed room and he was getting undressed.

Then his eyes went straight to what Canada was doing. He was rolling those stockings down so slowly. Was he trying to put on a show? Did he know Prussia was going to be looking? Dammit, did it matter? It really didn't. Prussia moved to the side of the door as his eyes ran over those nice legs as the stockings came off. For some reason that was something Prussia really liked. Usually he thought stockings looked so good on women, but there were a few select (only two) guys that he found to have very nice legs and the stockings were looking good... Next to those shoes Canada was wearing - they were very nice indeed.

Neatness was definitely something Canada always appreciated. He had to appreciate it seeing as how he had the ever so destructive little Kumajiro to also share a house with. The little bear was a handful and he often made a mess out of everything he touched... And then he'd just waddle away like he didn't do anything. He hated it when he forgot to let the damn thing outside to go to the bathroom. The bear would often pee somewhere he didn't want to find a wet spot... and he often found it by simply stepping in it. That was never good, was it? He hated stepping in stuff like that... It was so disgusting. So, he'd made a point to often where slippers about his house when the bear forgot to tell him it needed to pee.

A large house never did seem appealing to Canada. He figured he'd always be alone, so he didn't need a lot of room anyway. His home was plenty large enough though, so it wasn't a problem in the end. He had a lot of room and space. Not to mention- it didn't take long to clean at all. That was always a plus, right? He liked to be clean, but he didn't like the act of literally cleaning... That was such an odd combination of things, but it was how Canada's mind worked. He would much rather relax and sleep than have to clean his house or do dishes. He did that so often. That thought caused a light huff to be expelled from his throat, but he knew he'd be able to deal with it. Cleaning was necessary.

Then he heard a noise outside his door. He paused in what he was doing and just stared at the wall, his throat going dry for the millionth time this night. Was it Prussia at his door? He didn't know why it bothered him so much to think that it really was him... But, he couldn't help it. He was so very painfully shy. He didn't like to have someone sneak up on him like that, but he knew the Prussian wouldn't be able to help it... He didn't know where anything was. What if he needed to pee or something? Or he wanted to wash his hands for some reason... There were so many thoughts running through his head about what Prussia would need... Perhaps he was just wanting to get a better feel for where he was to be staying or something? That was a good thought too... It was plausible.

Turning his head, he sighed softly. It was just Kumajiro. "Oh... It's just you, Kuma... Jipa," he said and then shook his head. He was slightly angered by the response he got though. "Who are you~?" the bear called out, almost too playfully. He then turned to the damn thing and glared at him. "I'm Canada, remember? Your owner?" Even though he wanted to tack on there 'the one that feeds you and cleans up your messes?', he didn't. He never was one to be mean... And this bear was making him want to be just that. He didn't have the heart to do it though.. He had to be nice to him. He did like in his house after all. He grumbled to himself as he watched the little bear walk away. So much for asking him to unzip his dress.

Making his way towards his door, he then realized that Prussia had been standing there the entire time as well. His eyes grew a little wide at that, wondering what he'd seen. The hallway was dark and his room only had a little light to it, so he hadn't realized he was there the entire time he was talking to the odd little furry bear. He scratched the back of his neck and looked him over. There seemed to be something wrong with him right now... Canada wasn't quite sure what it was, but obviously the other wanted something. No-__needed __something.

At first Prussia was wondering if he was heard. It seemed that Canada was alerted of something and he looked around him to see what he could find there. He hadn't noticed anything. Not at first anyways. It didn't even seem it was him that did it. Prussia didn't make a noise or anything. Then when Canada spoke, he was sure it wasn't to him. Then that's when he realized the little white bear that Canada was speaking to.

The fact that the bear talked back almost gave Prussia heart-attack too. His little bird didn't talk to him like that, so why did Canada get a friend that did? Jeeze, Prussia was actually jealous at first - that was until he did hear everything the bear said and the fact that he upset Canada. Apparently this happened often then... That caused him to feel bad for the little blond. Not even his own pet remembered him. What was the deal with this guy anyways? He wasn't that forgettable, right? His land was so pretty and Canada himself was very attractive. Prussia saw nothing forgettable about him.

Prussia laughed nervously when Canada went to the door way and realized that he was there. He didn't meant to be caught spying this time. It just happened that way. All Prussia wanted was to find a bathroom and he hoped Canada didn't think he was just trying to see him naked or anything. It was a good goal to have, but one that would lead him in a bad direction with his new friend. That wasn't what he was planning... yet.

"Um... I really need to pee. I was looking for the bathroom."

Even though he didn't really think the other was spying on him, he was embarrassed in thinking that he might have seen him take his stockings off... Or even see him try to unzip his dress. It was so hard to do... Without some help though. Somehow he'd gotten it zipped all the way even without the bear's help. He was proud of himself for that, but he sadly had to cheat a little to get it zipped up... That was never good, but it worked so that was all that mattered, right? He just didn't like to ask for help. He didn't normally need it and there was never anyone around to give him any either.

It wasn't like he would want to ask that damn ungrateful bear for some help anyway. He was never nice to him and he always seemed to 'forget' what his name was... That bear knew who he was. Canada fed him everyday and took very good care of him! And yet, he didn't have any recognition for it at all. He hated that thought. The damn bear was definitely a handful when it came down to it. He wished he had a better friend that wouldn't be like everyone else. He wanted someone to remember him, but now it would seem as though he did. It seemed that Prussia would always remember him, especially since he seemed to enjoy the way he looked... He just hoped the other nation liked his house.

"Oh!" he said, a smile spreading over his face. He nodded his head and stepped out of his room some. He peered down the hallway just in time to see Kumajiro turn and walk into a different room. He rolled his eyes at the bear, even though no one could see him do it to appreciate the look on his face. He then brought a hand up and pointed to a room two doors down. "That's where the bathroom is. You can go in there." He found it odd that the male had been in a bathroom for a while before they left and he hadn't used it for its proper reason as it was... It didn't matter though. He at least knew where it was... So, now it was time to ask what he really didn't want to have to bother the other country with.

Grabbing his gloves, he tugged them both off and tossed them to his bed. He then turned around and turned his face to the side, glancing up at the other country. "Could you please unzip me? I can't get it..." Hopefully this wouldn't be too... Sensual to the other nation. It was already going to be bad enough for him, especially since this was going to be quite a lot of skin the other would be able to see.


End file.
